Captain Picard Single Father
by Galaxy1001D
Summary: After the events of Nemesis, Captain Picard prepares to fight for legal custody of B4 only to gain custody of Data's daughter Lal. But is Mister Data really dead? Guest starring Harmon Rabb and A.J. Chegwidden from JAG. Some unavoidable spoilers for Star Trek: Nemesis.
1. Welcome Aboard

Captain Jean-Luc Picard was a legend in his own time. He had commanded three starships and his tenure with each one was legendary. Those who knew him closely would tell say that he was just a mortal man, with quirks and weaknesses like any sentient being in the United Federation of Planets. When asked for an example, his circle of friends might smile and mention that when assuming control of the _Galaxy_ class _USS Enterprise 1701-D_ good captain had commented that he was 'uncomfortable with children'. One can only the imagine the surprise of those who were aware of this little quirk when almost sixteen years later, as commanding officer of the _Sovereign_ class _USS Enterprise 1701-E_, Captain Jean-Luc Picard filed adoption papers and became a single parent.

"Are you sure about this?" asked his first officer Commander Martin Madden. Madden was a brown haired human male in his forties.

"Please, I'm responsible for almost a thousand lives on board this ship; I can take responsibility for one more," Picard sniffed as he glanced around the 'ready room' that served as both an office and spare quarters. Located just off the bridge, it made more sense to spend his time here than in the office suite on deck four.

"Yeah but we don't even know that he is 'alive'," Madden pointed out. When he saw the stern look Picard gave him he added. "Not in the way that Commander Data was! Commander Data was a fully sentient intelligent being with all the rights and privileges of a citizen of the Federation, and B4 is well… We don't know if he qualifies as an actual person yet."

"Relax Martin," Picard said. Captain Picard and Martin Madden were on a first name basis. Picard called Madden 'Martin' and Madden called Picard 'Captain'. "I'm sure that the Daystrom Institute's lawyers will do their best to take him away from me. With luck he'll be out of your hair in no time."

Martin blushed at that remark. Unlike Martin Madden, Jean-Luc Picard didn't have any hair. The first officer cleared his throat and started again. "I know now that the political situation has finally stabilized Star Fleet is allowing families back on board these explorer ships, but are you sure you're ready to have a family?"

"I'm not getting any younger," Picard shrugged as he gave an ironic smile. Picard was decades older than Madden, but thanks to medical advances made since the discovery of warp drive only appeared a decade older. Indeed, Picard's slender form was still athletic and more than capable of passing the physical requirements to serve in Star Fleet. He studied Madden closely. "I'm impressed Number One. You're not thinking of B4 as some science project. You're thinking of him as an orphan child."

"I'm thinking that I don't know which one he is," Madden admitted. "He's…" he searched for a diplomatic way to describe the android. B4 physically resembled Picard's friend and shipmate Commander Data who had heroically sacrificed himself to save the _Enterprise_ and destroy a doomsday weapon that could wipe all life off a planet with one shot. There was talk of the android posthumously receiving the Medal of Honor. The problem was that B4 acted like a slow learning child with the strength to bend steel in his hands. There was an old, old, Earth term for such a being: Frankenstein's Monster. "He's um… special," he smiled apologetically.

"I know," Picard nodded. "That's why I know I'm going to lose when the Daystrom Institute's lawyers arrive unless I can make some progress with him. I don't want to turn him over to a bunch of unfeeling scientists who will treat him as an object. If he's got a chance at becoming a person, I want to give it to him. I owe it to his brother. And I owe it to myself."

"He's like Data's ghost isn't he sir?" Madden guessed.

"He's a very nice ghost Number One," Picard protested gently.

"Still. Being a single parent," Madden scratched his head, "and of a 'special' child too. You don't back away from challenges, do you? So if you're the father who is he going to have for a mother?"

"Geordi," Picard winked, "but don't tell him that. He still thinks he's the father."

Their wry laughter was interrupted by a chime from Picard's combadge. "Captain?" a deep voice rumbled as the captain pressed a hidden stud on the badge.

"Yes Mister Worf, what is it?" Picard asked in his 'stage voice'.

"You have a visitor waiting to beam aboard," the burly Klingon on the bridge informed him. "I have been informed that there is someone from the Judge Advocate General that wishes to speak to you on a legal matter. It concerns a matter of adoption."

"Well here it is," Picard rose from his chair. "I've been waiting for this. Time to gird my loins for battle. I'll see you at my Waterloo Number One. Keep this ship afloat in the meantime."

"Will do, Cap'n," Madden shrugged as he followed him out of the ready room.

Picard had decided to meet the legal delegation in the transporter room rather than keep them waiting. If he could convince them that there was no need to take B4 away it would improve his chances of keeping Data's long lost brother, and being adversarial wouldn't help. No, it would be much better to be as pleasant and cooperative as possible and wait for them to pick a fight first.

The transporter pad hummed to life as a tall masculine figure appeared in a shower of sparks. Stepping from the pad was a tall broad-shouldered handsome man in a Starfleet uniform. "Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb of the Judge Advocate General," he announced as he stood at attention. "Permission to come aboard sir?"

"Granted," Picard raised an eyebrow. For a second there he expected the young man to salute.

"Captain Picard," Commander Rabb smiled as he walked forward and shook the captain's hand. "This is indeed an honor sir!"

"Indeed," Picard was somewhat unbalanced by the young man's sudden familiar behavior until he remembered that he was dealing with a lawyer. Just because the man resembled a young Will Riker with a subtle twang in his voice didn't mean this fellow was his friend. "Welcome aboard the _Enterprise_, Commander Rabb," Picard smiled. "Please make yourself at home during your stay," he added.

"I hope I'm not intruding," Rabb gave an apologetic gesture. "To be honest it's an honor to finally meet you sir. Are you encountering any difficulties letting children on board again?"

"Not at all," Picard said with exaggerated nonchalance. "I commanded this ship's predecessor. You're probably too young to remember but back then it was a standard practice for crews to bring their families aboard these large explorer ships. I commanded the _Enterprise D_ for seven years you know."

"Scuttlebutt said that you weren't a hundred percent comfortable with children in those days," Rabb mentioned.

"You know better than to listen to scuttlebutt, Commander," Picard countered. "I'm sure the record of Acting Ensign Crusher would dispel such rumors."

"That's right," Rabb smiled. "He was the child of your Chief Medical Officer wasn't he? I'm glad to hear that you're comfortable with children who are um… mature for their age."

"Yes I'm quite comfortable with children Mister Rabb," Picard smiled in triumph. He apparently scored a valuable point against the Daystrom Institute. Either that or Rabb was appointed as _his_ advocate and not the Institute's. "I'm completely at ease with the idea of raising a gifted child on board. Particularly one who is my dear friend's only surviving relative."

Rabb seemed surprised, if not visibly relieved. "I'm glad to hear that." His grin was wider, almost celebratory. "I was under the impression that it might be hard to convince you to take on this awesome responsibility."

Awesome responsibility? Were they having the same conversation? It was almost as if Commander Rabb was trying to convince him to _keep_ B4! Better smile and take 'yes' for an answer. Besides, after that tragic incident on the Romulan border, Picard felt that the universe owed him. Data may be gone, but at least he could keep B4. "Er um, yes," Picard nodded uncomfortably. "I assure you I'm ready. I'm ready to accept the awesome responsibility of raising a juvenile android. I've accepted responsibility all my life and I am not about to back down now."

"That's fantastic sir! I can't wait to bring her aboard," Rabb nodded at the enlisted Andorian at the transporter controls. "Go ahead and beam her over," he said.

"Excuse me?" asked a flustered Picard. "Beam _who_ over?" Was he going to bring over someone from child services? Or was it an expert from the Daystrom Institute who could confirm B4's health?

The transporter pad was filled with a shower of sparks as a short brunette woman in her late twenties appeared. Without any makeup, her face looked pale and washed out. Her hair was in a pageboy cut and she wore maroon and bluish-gray civilian clothing that was in style ten years ago. Although she had a ladylike poise to her, she walked slightly stiltedly over to him and set down her luggage to extend her hand to the gaping Picard. "Hello again captain. I understand that you are my new stepfather."

"I don't believe it!" Picard gasped. "Lal?"

In the vast reaches of space, the starship _Enterprise_ drifted through the heavens…

_Space…the final frontier… These are the voyages of the Starship __Enterprise__. Her ongoing mission, to explore strange new worlds…to seek out new life and civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before…_

**Star Trek: The Next Generation's New Voyages**

_**Starring Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard**_

_**Also starring **_

_**Enya Brennan as Doctor Maya**_

_**Nicola Bryant as Counselor Jennifer Ayeka **_

_**Levar Burton as Commander Geordi La Forge**_

_**Steven Culp as Commander Martin Madden **_

_**Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Commander Worf **_

_**Brent Spiner as Commander Data**_

_**Garrett Wang as Lieutenant Harry Kim**_

_**Guest Starring Aaron Eisenberg as Lieutenant Nog**_

_**David James Elliot as Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.**_

_**Jonathan Frakes as Captain William Riker**_

_**Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan **_

_**John M. Jackson as Admiral A.J. Chegwidden**_

_**Gates McFadden as Captain Beverly Crusher**_

_**Colm Meany as Master Chief Miles O'Brien**_

_**Leonard Nimoy as Ambassador Spock**_

_**Marina Sirtis as Commander Deanna Riker**_

_**Hallie Todd as Lal**_

_JAG and Star Trek and all related material are © Paramount Studios. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of Paramount Studios, the author, or this website._

**Captain Picard Single Father**

By Galaxy1001D

_Chapter One: Welcome Aboard_

The wounded_ Enterprise E_ was being repaired in a metal cage of massive ribbed scaffolding that orbited the Earth.

_Captain's personal log, Stardate 57021.5. It seems that my desire to be a single parent for an android worked out all too well. _

"Make yourself at home Commander," Picard said as they walked into his office.

"Thank you sir," Rabb said as he and Lal followed him. "I'm sure you have some questions but it seems that Commander Data has already filled you in."

"On the contrary quite the opposite Commander," Picard corrected him as he walked over to the replicator installed in the wall. "Tea: Earl Gray, hot. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine thanks," Rabb said before he glanced at the android girl. "Lal?"

The android turned her head and regarded Rabb with an empty unfocused look. "I do not require refreshment at this time."

Picard had a feeling that he should have ordered something more 'medicinal' but he didn't feel that it was appropriate to drink alcoholic beverages while on duty and certainly not in front of a minor. He took a sip and sat down behind his desk. "As I was saying: This is quite a surprise to say the least. I must say I'm quite surprised to see Miss Lal in such good health."

"I don't understand," Rabb frowned politely.

"That makes two of us Commander," Picard looked at Lal uncomfortably before hitting his combadge. "Picard to Counselor Ayeka. May I see you in my office please?"

"Right away captain!" a female bird like voice chirped. Picard resisted an urge to clean his ear. That woman's voice was so high pitched that it gave him a headache. The doors slid open and in walked a statuesque young woman wearing a tight silvery cat suit. Her purple hair was in a pageboy haircut. Her body reminded Picard of the holosimulations of Commander T'pol or Seven of Nine but her round girlish face and ice blue eyes gave her a childish innocence that seemed for appropriate for a schoolgirl, not an officer. "Counselor Ayeka reporting for duty, Cap'n!"

"Do you have to do that every time you enter my office, counselor?" Picard asked wearily. Ensign Ayeka might have been a treat for the eyes but she was murder on the ears.

"Sorry sir," the young ensign gulped. "The _Enterprise_ is my first assignment and I want to make a good impression."

"Please ensign, you're trying too hard," Picard smiled with fatherly patience. He shook his head at the irony of consoling the counselor. The girl seemed greener than an Orion Slave Girl. She certainly had the body of one. "This is Miss Lal. She'll be staying with us. Find some quarters for her and see that her luggage is sent there. In the meantime why don't you give her a tour of the ship?" He was quite aware that was a job for a yeoman and not an officer but right now he didn't care.

"Yes sir!" Ayeka chirped enthusiastically. "Right away sir! Miss Lal? This way."

Lal followed the young counselor out without a word.

"That's your ship's counselor?" Rabb smiled. It was obvious that he didn't know whether to pity Picard or to envy him.

"My last counselor got married and transferred to her husband's ship," Picard shrugged. "Hazards of the service, I suppose. Now Mister Rabb, I have some questions. The last I knew, Miss Lal suffered a massive cascade failure in her neural net. That was back in stardate 43657 wasn't it? Over thirteen years ago."

"Ah, well before she 'died' Commander Data transferred Lal's memories and experiences into his own brain, ensuring a part of her would live on. Five years ago during the Dominion War he decided construct a daughter and downloaded Lal's information into his new creation. I guess you could call her 'Lal Two'."

"Data had a daughter?" Picard said incredulously. "Another one? Without telling me? Where has she been all this time?"

"She's been at the Daystrom Technological Institute being taken care of by professional caregivers," Rabb explained uncomfortably. "It was the best he could do being deployed in deep space for so long. It was different when I was in the academy. Officers could bring their families along on big ships like this one. Now that they can again I may take the plunge and have a family myself someday."

"Mm," Picard nodded but he was only half listening. He supposed it made sense for Data to construct an offspring when the War against the Dominion officially started. When faced with impending mortality, the logical thing to do was create a successor. He shouldn't have been surprised. But why hadn't Data told him about her? Since transferring to the _Enterprise E_, they had become quite close. He hated to admit it, but it stung that Data hadn't felt the need to share something so important. It made him question how well he had really known him.

Picard looked up when he realized that Rabb had finished talking. "So where do I fit in all this?"

"Well Captain," Rabb gave an apologetic smile. "In Commander Data's will, he left his daughter in your custody. I guess he looked up to you as a father figure."

"In my custody?" Picard repeated as he tried to process all this. That explained that bizarre conversation in the transporter room. "In my… legal custody? As a stepdaughter?"

"Why yes sir," Rabb nodded. "I thought you knew. You said you were ready to accept the 'awesome responsibility of raising a juvenile android'."

"I meant uh…_ another_ juvenile android," Picard confessed. "Commander Rabb, I think it's time you met B4."

"Before what?" Rabb asked.

_Next: Counseling Session_


	2. Counseling Session

_JAG and Star Trek and all related material are © Paramount Studios. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of Paramount Studios, the author, or this website._

**Captain Picard Single Father**

By Galaxy1001D

_Chapter Two: Counseling Session_

"_This_ is B4," Captain Picard said to Commander Rabb as they stood in the robotics lab watching B4 stroke a large obese orange housecat. B4 looked like Commander Data dressed in a dull brown worksuit with a _really_ dumb expression on his face. His general appearance appeared human if one could ignore the pale yellow skin and golden topaz eyes. His hair was brown, the same color that his creator enjoyed in his youth.

"I thought we were talking about Data's brother," Picard explained. "Before Commander Data was activated his father built several prototypes. Including B4 here. There's no indication he was activated before Praetor Shizon took him apart and put him on Kolarus III as part of an elaborate scheme to capture me. Before he died, Commander Data copied all of his memories to B-4, hoping that the added experiences would help him to expand beyond his original programming. Mister La Forge and Doctor Maya have made some upgrades on his positronic net and we hope that he will develop into a fully sentient individual the way his brother did."

"How are you feeling B4?" Commander Geordi La Forge, a short coffee colored human male with artificial eyes asked him.

"The sensors in my skin allow for the input of tactile data," The golden android replied in a childish slur. The cat jumped down and waddled away.

Geordi winced at the word 'data'. With B4 around it seemed like Data hadn't died, but suffered massive brain damage. "No I mean 'how are you?' Is everything working?"

"None of us are working," B4 glanced at Geordi and his Vulcan companion. "You and the doctor are looking at me and I am just sitting here. Captain Picard and the tall man are by the door talking."

Geordi glanced at Doctor Maya, the Enterprise's chief medical officer since Beverly Crusher left to head Starfleet Medical. Doctor Maya was a slender Vulcan female of indeterminate age. She had allowed the rather severe haircut favored by most of her people to grow out a bit and now her pageboy haircut had grown enough to hide the pointed tips of her ears. Apparently pageboy haircuts were very popular for women in 2380.

"Commander La Forge is merely inquiring about your physical health," she murmured in a flutelike voice with a strange Irish lilt. Wherever she had learned Federation Standard English wasn't in the Academy back on Earth.

"I am functioning within normal parameters," the android's response brought a twinge of nostalgia to La Forge. Not only that but that particular response was almost useless. As B4's positronic brain developed, his 'normal' parameters kept changing. That made it almost impossible to determine the android's actual 'health' from day to day.

"Okay let's test some basic problem solving exercises," Geordi sighed as he turned the chair in the direction of a computer terminal. He opened up a section of B4's head to reveal what looked like blinking Christmas lights across his cortenide and duranium skull. He attached a cable to a socket in the android's head. "This will help us monitor your responses," he explained as he always did.

"Why?" B4 had a particularly stupid look on his face.

"A number of puzzles will appear on the screen and we want to monitor your neural net as you solve them," Geordi continued.

"Why?" B4 repeated.

"We want to see how you think," Maya chimed in. "We want to see how you solve problems and it will help us determine how to help you think better."

"Oh," B4 made jerky movements as he sat in the chair. "Do I want to think better?"

"Yes," Geordi said as he and Maya moved to their monitoring stations. "Now let's start the exercises shall we?"

"Okay," B4 said. "Geordi has a beard."

"Yes I do," Geordi La Forge muttered.

"Captain, Geordi has a beard," B4 waved Picard over. "He did not use to but now he does. He is not wearing his VISOR anymore either."

"No," Picard smiled as he approached B4. "He's not."

"Why?"

"People change," Picard shrugged. "He wanted to… try something new."

"Oh," B4's eyes flickered left and right. "Can I change? Can I try something new?"

"Of course you can," Picard smiled as he swelled with pride. "You can try anything you want." He paled when he imagined B4 using Data's technical memories to try to be chief engineer. "Er… when you're ready," he amended.

"When will I be ready?" B4 asked.

"When you're ready, you'll know," Picard assured him. "In the meantime my officers and I are willing to help you get ready. If there's something you want to do, all you have to do is talk to us about it."

"Oh," B4 smiled stupidly. "Okay."

Picard frowned when he saw the concerned look on Rabb's face. "He's only been active for a few months," the captain insisted. "I'd like to see a human child master the language in so short a time."

"Judges sometimes judge by appearances," Rabb shrugged. "I had hoped that B4 was sufficiently advanced to be able to voice his desires. It would make it much easier if he could choose where to stay."

"I see," Picard nodded. "Yes, if we could get him to be able to make a choice! Of course. So far he's been too passive. We should talk to the counselor and see if she has any exercises that would encourage choice…" He grimaced when he realized he would be talking to the counselor. Perhaps some sort of ear protection was in order.

By coincidence the doors hissed open and Counselor Ayeka entered, followed by Lal. "This is Doctor Maya," the young counselor whispered. "She's conducting an experiment right now but if you have any problems don't hesitate to contact her. The man at the other station is Commander La Forge, our chief engineer. I don't expect you'll see too much of him during your stay here."

"Father," Lal said as she walked forward to B4.

"Er um, excuse me?" Ayeka squeaked. "Please don't interrupt. Doctor Maya and Commander La Forge are running a very important science experiment!"

"Father, it's me," Lal touched B4's shoulder. "It's your daughter. It's Lal."

"Lal?" B4 turned to the android girl, and his voice wasn't the childish one that Geordi had heard since turning it back on. It was Data's gentle thoughtful tone.

"Yes father, it's me, Lal," the girl rested the fingertips of his right hand gently against his shoulder. "I thought you were destroyed. Why didn't you contact me?"

"Who are you?" B4 asked in a drunken slur. "Did I construct you?"

Lal's response was lost as Geordi found his voice. "Um, Lal?" Geordi said gently. "That's not your father. That's your uncle B4."

"Before what?" Lal asked.

"No that's his name," Geordi clarified. "Bee. Four. Bee-four get it? Your father's name was 'Data' and your uncle's name is 'B4'. 'B4' is his name."

"Why?" Lal and B4 chorused. Geordi groaned silently to himself. He looked at Picard beseechingly but Picard shook his head.

"'Before' is a silly name," Lal continued.

"So is 'Data' but it served your father just fine," Geordi shrugged. "Your grandfather was a mad genius. He was a whiz at robotics but had a funny thing with names. Sorry." Geordi shot Picard a dirty look.

"Are you my grandfather?" B4 asked Lal.

"No, apparently I am your niece," Lal replied. Picard noticed that she wasn't looking at her uncle. "I didn't mean to interrupt your experiment, Commander. Good day." The female android turned and left the lab followed by a concerned Ayeka.

"Oh boy," Geordi groaned.

"She seems nice," Doctor Maya said with the closest thing Vulcans had to forced cheerfulness.

* * *

><p>The doors to Counselor Ayeka's office hissed open. "And <em>this<em> is my office," Ensign Ayeka said as she escorted Lal inside. "I'd like to show you the officer's lounge in Twelve-Forward, but the workmen say it won't be open until tomorrow," she continued as she took a seat.

Lal surveyed Ayeka's office. It was decorated in subdued green and purple colors. It looked like a lounge for instead of a desk were several small tables and chairs as well as the obligatory psychologist's couch. "You work here?" the girl asked.

"Yes," Ayeka smiled disarmingly.

"You are the ship's counselor?" Lal asked her.

"Yes," Ayeka nodded.

"You are responsible for the mental well-being of the crew?" Lal's questions were starting to sound like an interrogation, but Counselor Ayeka hid her trepidation and continued to smile.

"Oh yes," the counselor said. "But now that families are being let on board again the number of civilians will increase dramatically. It's not just the families, it's also the staff…"

"Why did you bring me to your office?" Lal asked abruptly. She didn't even have to raise her voice sound defensive.

"Well…" Ayeka dragged the word out far too long in a failed attempt to appear nonchalant. "I hate to go all professional and all, but do I understand that you are the daughter of the late Commander Data?"

"Yes." Lal still hadn't sit down.

"Were you adopted?" Ayeka asked innocently.

"No. He built me five years ago."

"So you're an _android_?" Ayeka's smile was no longer subtle and the last word had been deafening. "How very _interesting_! And only five years old! My! Don't little girls grow up fast these days?" She gave a shrill nervous laugh, but fortunately glass had been replaced by shatterproof synthetics in the 24th century. The display case in the captain's ready room was an exception being made from genuine antique Terran glass and was capable of shattering if someone thrust a rifle through it in the middle of an argument, but everywhere else 'glass' was composed of genuine imitation glass.

None of that made any difference to Lal. "Are you ill?" she asked dryly.

"What?" Ayeka's teal eyes widened in surprise as she squirmed in her chair. "No… Not at all!" She giggled obnoxiously again. "Why…? Why do you ask, dear?" She put her hand in front of her mouth as she laughed again.

"Are you a fan of the _Wizard of Oz_?" Lal asked her.

"I read the book as a little girl, why?" Ayeka grinned, regaining her composure.

"You sound like the witch from the 1939 motion picture starring Judy Garland," Lal told her.

"What?" Ayeka screeched, all professionalism gone. "I sound like _WHAT_?" She really _did _sound like the Wicked Witch of the West now. She put her fist in front of her mouth and cleared her throat before taking a deep breath and speaking in a more professional demeanor. "Yez… It really _is_ a classic isn't it? Most extraordinary, it's about a girl who makes a fantastic journey but the whole time she is really trying to get home. Are _you_ trying to get home, Lal?"

"Yes I am." Lal _still_ hadn't taken a seat.

"Earth isn't your home?" Ayeka asked in exaggerated innocence.

"No." Lal didn't shake her head or use any body language as she scrutinized Ayeka. "Currently I don't have a home. I shall be travelling with my assigned guardian. My father's will named Captain Picard my stepfather."

"Oh… then you'll be staying with us for a while," Ayeka announced with false cheer.

"Yes," Lal finally used a facial expression, a disdainful squint in the counselor's direction. "Captain Picard said that in his office."

"So he did… so he did," Ayeka's grin was as artificial as Lal's origins. The counselor took a deep breath and gestured to a comfy chair. "Here, take a seat. Why don't you sit down and stay a while, Lal?"

"Thank you," Lal sat down but never took her eyes off Ayeka.

Ayeka took another deep breath and assumed a pleasant demeanor. "I'm sensing some hostility, Lal. Is something wrong?"

"Is there?"

"That's what I'm asking _you_, dear."

"All of my systems are functioning within normal parameters," Lal said as if she was reading off a card.

"I mean, are you feeling uncomfortable?" Ayeka tried another tack.

"Yes."

"Why how come?" Ayeka asked in exaggerated concern.

"The fact that I am in this office would indicate that you or others question my mental capacity to make decisions," Lal replied.

Ayeka didn't expect her to be so straightforward. The lavender haired ensign hemmed and hawed and finally decided to stop making excuses. "I'm sorry Lal," she sighed. "It's my fault I guess. When psychiatrists discover that someone has lost a parent recently it raises all sorts of red flags…"

Lal glanced around the room as if looking for a red flag.

"… I mean it gets our attention," Ayeka corrected herself. "I'm sorry; I forgot you're only five years old…" She cleared her throat and went back into 'therapist mode'. "You've lost a loved one and you're in the process of being adopted. It's only natural to feel some sort of distress." No answer. "Well, most organics do in any case," Ayeka added uncomfortably.

"I am not organic," Lal informed her.

"Yes dear," Ayeka nodded as she called upon her reserves of patience. "I'm aware of that, dear. You told me."

"Your memory would appear to be unreliable," Lal said.

"Does it?" Ayeka snarled before closing her eyes and taking a breath. "I only repeated the question for confirmation," she added in a subdued tone. "Do you have any questions that need confirmation?"

"Yes," Lal replied. "That man… B4… he was not my father?"

"No," Ayeka shook her head sadly. "He wasn't."

"My father is dead?" Lal asked. "Permanently destroyed?"

"Yes dear," Ayeka nodded sadly.

"No chance of reactivation?" Lal asked. "I was deactivated thirteen years three months eighteen days eleven hours and forty three minutes ago and father was able to construct a new body and positronic net for me. Couldn't the same be done for him?"

Ayeka doubted this was the first time Lal had asked that question. And Lal knew it; androids had perfect recall. The fact that androids were capable of denial was both frightening and reassuring. "I'm sorry dear; they weren't able to salvage his remains," she told Lal. "He's gone."

"I understand," Lal looked away. There was no explosion of emotion and since Lal was an android there wouldn't be. If Commander Data's mental health record was anything to go by Lal would never release her grief unless her father had installed an emotion chip before he died. It would be difficult to tell if Ayeka was getting through to her. As an android all the emotional tells were wrong, or just plain absent. This was going to be a challenge.

_Next: Play Nice_


	3. Play Nice

_Star Trek and all related material are © Paramount Studios. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of Paramount Studios, the author, or this website._

**Captain Picard Single Father**

By Galaxy1001D

_Chapter Three: Play Nice_

The doors hissed open to a tastefully decorated suite of living quarters. "This will be your quarters," Picard told Lal as they entered. "If you need anything, I'm just across the hall. In addition Yeoman Druuna is available day or night, and of course Counselor Ayeka's door is always open." He crossed to a door and it slid open. "I set this room aside for B4."

In the next room Data's doppelganger had set up an easel and was in the process of painting. "I can paint!" he declared.

"Good for you, B4," Picard smiled. "I can't wait to see it when it's done. You remember Lal don't you?"

"Hello Lal," B4 said. "You are not my grandfather. You are my niece."

"Why is B4 in my quarters?" Lal asked without looking at B4.

"B4 needs a babysitter," Picard explained as they backed out of B4's room and allowed the door to slide shut in front of them. "It's a sad fact that all of us are getting ready for the _Enterprise_'s shakedown cruise and don't have the time to devote to him like we should. It doesn't seem fair to turn him off all the time; he doesn't get a chance to develop. It'll take decades for him to achieve sentience at this rate. Hopefully with your assistance, he can become a fully functional person in a matter of months."

"Why me?" Lal asked. "Don't you have more qualified personnel to take this duty?"

"They all have different duties that don't include taking care of a juvenile android," Picard explained. "If you need help, Counselor Ayeka should have the time. It's just that you've recently overcome the challenges that he's going to face. I can think of no one who can better understand him than you."

"What about the holodeck?" Lal offered. "You could create simulations on the holodeck that would be able to care for him in your absence."

"I wouldn't trust a computer to take care of B4," Picard scoffed.

"Why not?" Lal countered. "He's a computer. I'm a computer. Why can't a computer take care of him? What's the difference?"

"He's more than a collection of logic circuits," Picard frowned, "and so are you. Lal, is there a reason you don't want to take care of your uncle?"

"I am not qualified," Lal said as she turned her head away from him.

"I think you underestimate yourself," Picard said gently. "You may find hidden talents you don't know you possess."

"I am capable of assessing all of my capabilities," Lal told him. "I possess no abilities that I am unaware of and it would be irrational to assume otherwise."

"_You're_ still developing too," Picard shrugged. "We never stop growing, learning. This could be a good experience and I have faith in you. In the meantime, he _is_ your uncle. You two are family. I'm sure you'll get along splendidly."

Lal looked at the door B4 was behind and then looked back at Picard. "I do not think that is likely."

Picard frowned. He had no idea it would be this difficult. "Give it some time," he said after a long pause. "He needs you and I think on some level, you need him."

"I do not agree with that assessment," Lal said.

Picard studied her closely but unfortunately the neutral expression on her face and her lack of body language made her very difficult to read. He was going to have to talk to Counselor Ayeka and get her opinion. "Let's give it a try." Picard suggested.

"I would rather not," Lal said. "I don't see what can be gained for either one of us by spending time together. He needs professional care, not a five-year-old niece."

Picard took a deep breath and silently counted to ten as he sat down on a divan and touched his eyebrow with his fingers. He was used to his suggestions being followed without question, and whenever he _was_ questioned there was usually new data that justified the reconsideration. He couldn't remember a time he had encountered such a willful child. Alright, there was that boy who was adopted by Talarians but it seemed unlikely that Lal would stab him with a knife. In any case, he didn't think a display of temper would impress an android so he decided to hold his tongue until he could say something logical.

It was difficult for Lal was studying him closely, too closely. She stared at him with detached interest as if _he_ was the five-year-old instead of her. He peeked at her from behind his hand. She was bending over, looking at him, staring at him. She was only a foot away. "It's not polite to stare Lal," he said sternly.

"I understand," she said without moving or changing her blank expression.

"That means I need personal space," Picard said.

"So do I," she said without hesitation. "B4's presence would seem to violate it."

"So that's what this is about," Picard allowed himself a glimmer of triumph. "Your quarters are a suite. You have plenty of room but right now I do not. Sit."

"I will comply," Lal sat in a nearby chair.

"You aren't going to make this easy for me are you?" he asked drily.

"Is it in my interest to do so?" Lal replied.

"Yes it is!" Picard snapped before taking a breath and softening his tone. "Lal your father and I trusted each other with our lives. You must learn to trust me now."

"Why?"

"I want what's best for you," Picard assured her. "I may be a fallible emotional human being compared to your father but I want what's best for you. Data felt that in his absence you were better off with me. I want to help you just as I want to help B4."

"Why do you want to help us?" Lal asked.

"Because your father and the rest of our friends are the closest I have to family," Picard sighed sadly. "I'm an old man, Lal. Most of my family has died. A lot of my friends have too. Data in his generosity left me his."

"I will comply with my father's wishes," Lal nodded.

"Good then I can count on you to comply with mine," Picard nodded as he rose from the divan. "Take care of your uncle for me and I'll see you at eighteen hundred hours. I'll contact you if I'm delayed."

After he left Picard made a mental note to have Ayeka check up on Lal and B4. The girl may have been mature for her age but she didn't seem interested in taking on responsibility. He also made a mental note to contact the Daystrom Institute and find out what kind of care Lal had received in Data's absence. The young android didn't seem the trusting type and it could be a symptom of a deeper issue.

After her stepfather left Lal's uncle entered the room where the girl was studying. "Look I made a painting for you!" B4 showed her his painting. It was of a brunette girl wearing what appeared to be the same outfit Lal was wearing at the moment.

"Is that me?" she asked.

"No," B4 shook his head with a dopey grin. "It is an arrangement of colors put on a canvas by applying pigments!" he burbled. "It only looks like you!"

"My father painted better," she said.

"Where is your father?" he glanced about the room as if expecting Data to appear.

"He was destroyed when he sacrificed himself aboard an enemy starship," Lal explained. "He destroyed that ship to save this one."

"Why were they our enemies?" B4 asked as he set down his painting on the divan.

"I don't know," she said without looking at him. "They were idiots."

"They should not be idiots," B4 decided. "I can play the violin! I will go get it!"

"B4 get me my violin," Lal told him. "It is in Captain Picard's quarters." After B4 left their quarters, Lal spoke again. "Computer lock door."

"Door locked," a feminine voice replied.

Lal picked up B4's painting and went into B4's room. She then returned with a violin and bow. "Computer play Vivaldi's Four Seasons," she ordered. Classical music surged through the room as the little android began to fiddle.

* * *

><p>An hour later Ayeka rang the door chime. Then she rang it again. And again. And again. Then she used her security override and the door slid open.<p>

"Are you okay, Lal?" she asked. "Your door was locked."

"I was under the impression that a locked door indicated the wish for privacy," Lal replied. "Is the meaning different aboard a starship?"

"I'm sorry Lal, I shouldn't have barged in like that," Ayeka said. "I was afraid you might have been hurt."

"And how would I hurt myself?" Lal asked. "My body is composed of tripolymer composites, molybdenum-colbalt alloys and bioplast sheeting. How could I injure myself with in this environment?"

"Well, I don't know, but you might have had a malfunction or something," Ayeka blushed. "Did I interrupt anything important?"

"No, I was merely attempting to refine my violin technique," Lal informed her.

"And how are you getting along with B4?" Ayeka asked sweetly.

"B4 is not in my quarters right now," Lal informed her.

"Oh, where is he?" Ayeka asked.

"I don't know," Lal said. "You might try Captain Picard's quarters."

"Now Lal," Ayeka nagged, "you know you were supposed to look after him."

"He seems very self-sufficient," Lal assured her as she resumed her fiddling.

"Computer, where is B4?" Ayeka asked.

"B4 is currently in Captain Picard's quarters," a female voice informed her.

"Good. Now Lal when I get back I expect you to spend some time with your uncle," Ayeka scolded gently as she left the room.

"Humans have strange expectations," Lal said as she played her violin.

It wasn't long before Ayeka returned. "Lal, Captain Picard's quarters are a mess! Do you know what happened?"

"I can only assume that B4 searched Captain Picard's quarters," Lal replied.

"What makes you say that?" Ayeka squeaked. "What was he looking for?"

"He was under the impression that I left my violin there," Lal said, "but as you can see it is here with me."

"Where did he go after that?" Ayeka asked.

"I don't know," Lal replied without looking up from her playing. "Didn't the computer say he was in Captain Picard's quarters?"

"Yes, but he wasn't there!" Ayeka clasped her hands together and brought them to her pert voluptuous chest.

"Did you try the bathroom?" Lal asked.

"What would he be doing in the bathroom?" Ayeka asked.

"I don't know," Lal said without interrupting her playing. "The computer said he was my stepfather's quarters. I can only speculate on my uncle's movements."

Ayeka left Lal's quarters again but soon returned. "He isn't there but I found his communicator on the floor!" she squeaked. "Do you know where is?"

"My knowledge of his location has not changed in the last two minutes," Lal said.

"Lal your uncle is missing," Ayeka insisted. "Don't you care?"

"I don't see how his location is any of my concern," Lal replied.

"What kind of talk is that?" Ayeka gasped.

"It is Federation Standard English," Lal replied, "a West German language that arose in the Anglo-Saxon kingdoms of Earth's Old England."

"No!" Ayeka stamped her foot. "I mean how can you say what happens to your uncle isn't any of your concern? Don't you care about his well-being?"

"I don't see how my concern would be relevant," Lal shrugged while maintaining her tempo with the violin.

"'How your concern would be relevant'?" Ayeka repeated in disbelief. "Well if you cared at all he wouldn't be missing right now!"

"I don't understand the cause for concern," Lal said. "It is unlikely that he could leave the ship and his body is more durable than the majority of organic life forms."

"Lal! Somewhere on this ship is an android with the strength of ten men and the mind of an infant!" Ayeka squeaked. "He could hurt himself or others! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I believe you are overreacting," Lal stopped playing and turned to face the counselor. "I was not considered a threat when I was his age."

"I'm telling your stepfather," Ayeka shook a well-manicured finger at Lal. "You are in big trouble young lady! It's time you were taught about a little thing called responsibility!"

* * *

><p>Soon Lal was in Captain Picard's office. Ayeka stood quietly by the door and out of the way as Picard berated his android stepdaughter. "I cannot believe that you just let your uncle run off like that!" he thundered as he paced room. "What were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all?" The gold models of all the Federation ships named '<em>Enterprise<em>' vibrated dangerously in the case behind Picard as his voice boomed throughout his ready room.

"I thought that I didn't have the qualifications to care for B4," Lal said.

"Didn't have the qualifications or didn't have the desire?" Picard sneered at her. "I don't know how life was at the Daystrom Institute, but life is going to be different aboard the _Enterprise_! If you want live here you will have learn to follow orders! If you find that you cannot or will not do something you will tell me and we will discuss it! You do _not_ say you are going to do something and then not do it! I thought Data raised you better than that!"

"I do not recall agreeing to look after my uncle," Lal said calmly. "It was an assumption on your part."

"Listen here young lady…!" Picard stopped and looked at her closely. From the blank expression on her face she could have been listening to music. "Lal, do you have your emotion chip activated?"

Lal blinked and focused on him. _Now_ he had her attention. "I do not find the question relevant," she said.

"I didn't ask if you found the question relevant, I asked if you had your emotion chip activated," Picard growled. "Do you?"

"No." Lal looked away from him.

"Look at me Lal! Look at me!" he ordered. His voice was almost a whisper when she turned her head back to him. "Activate your emotion chip, Lal. Right now."

"I don't see how that would help," Lal protested calmly. "Emotions would only be a distraction from the message you are giving me."

"I don't think so!" Picard shook his head. "I think that emotions would deliver the message loud and clear! This is not a discussion, this is an order! Activate your emotion chip! Now!"

"I will comply," Lal looked away and shut her eyes. Her face contorted in pain and she bent over and heaved twice as if she was going to be sick. She covered her face with her hands and moaned.

"Lal?" Picard asked quietly.

Lal ignored him as she fell to her knees and bowed repeatedly as she clasped her head and writhed violently. Mournful sobbing noises burst from before she howled in pain.

"Lal!" Picard barked. "Are you all right?" How could he be so stupid? Thirteen years ago Lal suffered a massive cascade failure when she felt her first emotions! What was he thinking? "Sick bay!" he called as he tapped his combadge. "Medical emergency in my ready room! Bring Commander La Forge with you!"

_Next: In the Cards _


	4. In the Cards

_Star Trek and all related material are © Paramount Studios. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of Paramount Studios, the author, or this website._

**Captain Picard Single Father**

By Galaxy1001D

_Chapter Four: In the Cards_

Lal stood up straight and pressed her arms to her sides, no trace of her outburst visible. "If you don't mind, I would like to keep my emotion chip off, Captain," she said quietly, the only indication that moments before she had been so overcome that she couldn't remain standing.

"Ah… yes, of course," Picard stammered, "Sick bay," he tapped his combadge. "Cancel medical alert. False alarm."

"Aye Cap'n," a voice replied.

He glanced at Counselor Ayeka, who was standing away from them near the door before addressing the young android again. "Lal, are you really that upset? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's not necessary," Lal assured him. "I can turn my emotion chip off."

"Is there something wrong with your emotion chip?" Picard asked. "Do you want Mister La Forge to run a diagnostic? You seemed awfully upset right then, almost hysterical." There was nothing 'almost' about it, but Picard was being diplomatic.

"I am functioning within normal parameters," Lal assured him. "I assure you there is no malfunction. As long as I keep my emotion chip deactivated, I should not be troubled by any negative emotions."

"Lal, your negative emotions are there for a reason," Picard said. "They're the mind's way of telling us that something's wrong. Either there's something physically wrong with your emotion chip or there's something wrong with your life. We have to determine which it is."

"There's something wrong with my life," Lal replied. "My father has been destroyed with no possibility of reactivation. I should think that the source of my emotional distress would be obvious."

Picard's newfound concern for his charge was tempered by the realization that Lal had a very smart mouth.

"Until my situation improves I think it is best that I keep my emotion chip deactivated," Lal finished. "My feelings will only create conflict."

"Lal, you can't hide from your feelings forever," Picard warned her. "Sooner or later you'll have to grieve. That's just the way things are."

"Activating my emotion chip will serve no purpose and will only alienate myself from the crew," Lal insisted.

"Perhaps you can turn your emotion chip back on during some counseling sessions with Counselor Ayeka," Picard suggested. "But in the meantime I insist that you keep your ethical subroutines enabled, if you catch my meaning. Is that clear Lal?"

"Perfectly clear Captain," Lal said.

Picard stared at her blank expressionless face. No sign of contrition. No sign of embarrassment. It was unlikely he was getting through to her. But at least he had learned something, the question was what. "Dismissed," he sighed. When the silent Ayeka made to follow her Picard winced and held up his hand. "Counselor, stay." When the young psychiatrist shimmied up to him he added: "I want your assessment of my stepdaughter."

Ayeka took a deep breath. "Well, she exhibits hostility and depression, and she's literally turning her emotions off. She won't be able to handle her feelings until she deals with them."

"Agreed," Picard walked to the window before he turned back to Ayeka. "Counselor, if I didn't know better I'd say that Lal is acting out."

"That's what I would say too," the purple haired psychiatrist nodded. "It looks like Commander Data made Lal human beyond his wildest dreams."

"Yes," the captain said wistfully. "You know it's strange. Commander Data was always so eager to please. Even B4 is… B4!" he choked. "My goodness, I had completely forgotten that B4 is missing!"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, in a small unused cabin on deck five Martin Madden and Worf were sitting at a poker table while Doctor Maya shuffled cards. Worf was a large coffee colored Klingon who wore a gray and silver baldric in addition to his Starfleet Uniform. Madden was also in uniform but Doctor Maya was dressed in conservative dark robes with gold trim reminiscent of the Japanese <em>kimono<em>. The doors hissed open and Geordi La Forge entered followed by a younger human male with dark hair and almost orange skin.

"We've been waiting for five minutes," Worf rumbled.

Geordi, wasn't intimidated for he had known the Klingon for years and was accustomed to his gruff and dour demeanor. "Sorry, I was delayed by a false alarm on the way over here. I want to introduce you to our new operations officer Lieutenant Harry Kim." He turned to the lieutenant and gestured to the officers sitting at the table. "Harry, I'd like to introduce you to the _Enterprise_'s command team. Commander Martin Madden is our first officer, Lieutenant Commander Worf on tactical, and last but not least is Doctor Maya our chief medical officer."

"Is there anybody at this table who doesn't outrank me?" Harry Kim asked as he and La Forge sat down at the poker table.

"Not really, Doctor Maya there just made lieutenant commander," Madden smiled.

"I'm used to it," Harry shrugged as he picked up his chips.

"Hello Harry," Maya greeted with a gentle almost-smile.

Worf just glowered at Harry. The look on his face made it obvious that the Klingon was trying to determine whether or not he would have to kill the new ops officer before the evening was over.

"Hi," Harry decided to acknowledge the Maya's greeting and bluff his way past the Klingon's hostility. "What's the game?"

"Poker," Madden shrugged. "We're pretty traditional here on the _Enterprise_."

"It is quite a whimsical game," Maya said in her lilting musical voice. "Wagers are made based on the strength of a group of cards called a _hand_. The combination of cards determines the ranking of the 'hand' and which ones are worth more…"

"I've played poker before, thanks doctor," Kim assured her.

Maya made a thoughtful "hm" noise and started dealing.

"That reminds me Worf," Geordi said, "Did you know that Lal is on board?"

"Data's daughter?" Worf stopped scrutinizing Kim to give La Forge his full attention. "When did she come aboard? How long has she been here?"

"Wait a minute," Madden interrupted. "Commander Data had a daughter? Is that even possible?"

"Why not?" Geordi shrugged. "He has a brother."

"At the start of the war with the Dominion Data wisely decided to continue his family line," Worf informed Madden. "He constructed Lal using materials he fabricated at the Daystrom Institute."

"From what I've read about him he didn't strike me as a family man," Madden said.

"When it's important you make the time," Worf said smugly.

"That girl who came into the lab earlier today was an android?" Maya asked. "Commander Data built her?"

"Yes," Geordi replied incredulously. "That's why she called B4 her father. She thought he was Data. Why else do you think I called B4 her uncle?"

"I thought that she was mentally deranged and you were just humoring her," Maya said. "She _was_ with the counselor."

"Being with the counselor could drive _anyone_ insane," Worf growled as he picked up his cards. "That voice is as irritating as a Klingon _mack-mack_ bird."

"Not everyone can be Counselor Troi Worf," La Forge chided.

The doors hissed open and B4 stumbled in.

"B4?" Geordi asked. "Is there something we can do for you?"

Despite the cheerful expression on his face, the android seemed confused. He finally made a decision and sat down at the remaining chair at the table. He then plucked the deck out of Maya's hand and dealt everyone a second hand of cards. B4 looked at his hand and said in Data's voice: "The game is poker. Texas Hold 'em. One eyed jacks are wild."

"Do you want to play with us B4?" Maya asked politely.

B4's glazed eyes looked around the table before he answered. "Yes," he said in his childish voice. "I would like to play. Where is my visor?"

"My VISOR?" Geordi repeated. "I haven't worn my VISOR since I received my ocular implants!"

"No," B4 shook his head, his silly smile not leaving his face. "My green eyeshade visor is of a type that was popular from Earth's late 19th century to the middle 20th century with accountants, telegraphers, copy editors and others engaged in vision-intensive, detail-oriented occupations in order to lessen eyestrain and other effects of early incandescent lights, which tended to be too harsh." As he spoke, his dopy expression vanished and his voice became calm and methodical like the late Commander Data's. "It is made of a transparent dark green precursor of plastic known as celluloid, and was popular amongst card dealers to cut down on the glare from overhead lights and has the additional advantage that when the head is tipped down a bit the other players can't see where the wearer's eyes are looking."

"Are you feeling okay Data?" Geordi asked. "I mean, B4?"

"Sensors in my skin provide tactile data," B4 said in a stupid voice. "I have five, no ten fingers!" He held up both one then two hands in order to demonstrate.

"How strong is he exactly?" Commander Madden murmured to Worf.

"Too strong," Worf muttered back. Worf's combage chose that moment to chime. The Klingon tapped the badge. "Worf here."

"Mister Worf, B4 has gone missing!" Picard's concerned voice informed him. "He's not wearing his communicator. Can your people find him?"

"That won't be a problem captain." Despite the dour expression on Worf's face, his voice now surged with confidence. "B4 with us, attempting to play poker."

"Is he enjoying the game?" Picard's voice asked.

Worf rolled his eyes. "Hard to tell. He's looking for Data's visor."

"Geordi doesn't wear a VISOR," Picard's voice corrected. "He has ocular implants."

Worf rolled his eyes again. "_Data's_ visor captain. The green one he always wore when he played cards."

"Ah yes, that's right," Picard's voice admitted. "How's the game by the way? I've been talking with the Counselor and I'm afraid I'll have to miss it."

"It hasn't really started yet," Worf let the irritation in his voice show.

"Ah. Yes. Well, in that case the counselor and I will be there to collect him," Picard's voice said. "Picard out."

"While we're waiting did you know that B4's neural pathways showed a great deal more sophistication than the last time we measured them?" Maya spoke. "It seems that B4 is experiencing a surge of synaptic development we didn't predict."

"Charming," Madden groaned. "Your child is experiencing a growth spurt."

"I just hope he doesn't have the same problems Lal had," Geordi added uneasily.

"Why?" Maya asked. "She seems perfectly healthy to me."

"I'll tell you later." Geordi didn't want to mention Lal's cascade failure in front of B4.

* * *

><p>After a hand or two of poker the doors hissed open and Captain Picard and Counselor Ayeka entered. Worf's eyerolling was accompanied by a growl as his hands went to his ears. The others greeted their captain.<p>

"Hello everyone," Picard said kindly. "Won't be a moment. And how are _you_ B4? How are you doing?"

"I am currently trying to determine whether or not Geordi is bluffing," the android said in Data's grownup, emotionless voice.

"He's not a bad card player," Geordi shrugged.

Picard turned towards Geordi and mouthed "He sounds like Data!"

"What can I say?" Geordi shrugged. "Androids grow up fast these days."

"Ah, Doctor!" Ayeka's overly chipper (and high-pitched) voice squeaked. "While I'm here I could use some advice if you can spare the time."

"Certainly." By contrast, Maya's high pitched voice was soft and soothing.

"Hm," Worf grunted. Being an expert in communications, a scientific part of the Klingon tried to figure out why one officer's voice was melodic while the other was mind-numbingly irritating. Volume was a factor. Ayeka's voice was loud and almost melodramatic whereas Maya's voice was calm and quiet. Maya's voice had a musical range. Ayeka's voice had a range too, but to Worf, all of her pitches went from irritating to painful. It was a puzzle…

"I won't be a moment," the Vulcan said as she got up from the table and followed Ayeka out into the hall.

"Wow!" Harry Kim exclaimed. "Who was _that_?" He had never seen another woman who could fill Seven of Nine's catsuit in real life, only in holodeck fantasies.

"Ensign Jennifer Ayeka our ship's counselor," Madden smiled at the younger man's infatuation.

"A cure for sanity," Worf rumbled.

"Crazy about her too, huh?" Harry Kim laughed. "And Geordi here told me you didn't have a sense of humor."

"I am _not_ joking!" Worf insisted with frightening intensity.

Out in the hall, Doctor Maya clasped her hands and cocked her head to the side while staring at Counselor Ayeka. This was supposed to let the counselor know that she was giving Ayeka her undivided attention, but in reality it was slightly unnerving. "Yes counselor?" the Vulcan doctor asked quietly. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Why yes," Ayeka clasped her hands and touched her forefingers together as her eye darted left and right. "It's concerns Miss Lal. She's obviously very troubled but I might need assistance getting through to her."

"What seems to be the problem?" Maya asked.

"She's fighting me," Ayeka admitted. "I suppose she doesn't trust psychiatrists. And I didn't make a good first impression. Add to that the fact that the normal psychological tells aren't there." When Maya didn't respond the lavender haired psychiatrist continued. "As an android she doesn't have the normal psychological responses that most humanoids have. Her um… physiology is rather unique. Fortunately I can think of one species that she reminds me of."

"Vulcan," Maya nodded.

"Yes," Ayeka blushed. "I was wondering if you could talk to her, establish a rapport, I would be ever so grateful."

"I'll see what I can do," Maya said. "Before I begin I must ask: What is it about her behavior that is so alarming?"

"She won't let us in," Ayeka sighed. "She keeps all of her emotions bottled up and denies that she has any feelings at all."

"Sounds perfectly healthy to me," Maya tilted her head to the side in her best approximation of a shrug. "So what seems to be the problem?"

_Next: The Uncanny Valley_


	5. The Uncanny Valley

_Star Trek and all related material are © Paramount Studios. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of Paramount Studios, the author, or this website._

**Captain Picard Single Father**

By Galaxy1001D

_Chapter Five: The Uncanny Valley _

Later, Captain Picard was in his quarters staring at a monitor screen on his desk. "Patching you through to the _Titan_ now sir," a voice told him.

"Thank you," Picard muttered, but his expression changed when the image of a jolly bearded man with captain's pips on his uniform appeared. "Will," Picard smiled. "How are you? And how is Mrs. Riker?"

"Mrs. Riker's mother isn't speaking to her since she took _my_ name," Will Riker joked.

"It's wonderful!" a brunette woman smiled as she appeared next Will. "It's the most peace and quiet I've ever had!"

"Deanna, so good to see you," Picard smiled. "As a matter of fact I was wondering if you could help me with a little problem. It seems that Data had a daughter…"

"Oh!" Deanna Riker gushed. "How _is_ Lal?"

"Did everybody know that Data had a daughter but me?" Picard grumbled.

"You didn't know?" Will didn't hide his surprise.

"No I didn't," Picard groused. "I didn't know until this morning, when an officer from JAG came by and told me I was the stepfather of a bouncing android girl."

"Omigosh!" Deanna groaned. "Data never got a chance to change his will!"

"Data was going to change his will?" Picard repeated. 'He wasn't going to leave Lal with me?"

"He was going to…" Will said lamely. "But Deanna and I thought a two parent home would provide a more stable home environment. We talked about it with Data just before we got married."

"I kind of talked him into it," Deanna admitted. "I know how you feel about children…"

"Deanna, I'm preparing to fight a legal battle to keep B4!" Picard insisted. "I can handle children when they come in sets of one or two."

"It's okay, Jean-Luc, it looks like he didn't listen to us anyway," Even his thick brown beard couldn't hid Will Riker's winning smile. "Looks like the best man one. Don't worry about it. And having Lal will improve your chances of keeping B4. It looks like win-win."

"I certainly hope so," Picard sighed. "I just hope I don't end up losing both of them."

"You'll do fine," Will assured him. "You've met every challenge that came your way so far. Remember when you were stuck in the turbolift with three children? If you can handle that you can handle anything."

"Lal's very mature for her age," Deanna added. "I'm sure everything will work out."

"Oh yes, that reminds me," Picard said quickly before the _Titan_ signed off. "Deanna it seems that Lal has mastered humanity faster than Data did at her age. She seems human enough to harbor hostility and resentment."

"She does that to everybody," Will laughed.

"It's true," Deanna added. "She doesn't like it when people are condescending to her, or dishonest. She can tell when someone isn't being honest a parsec away."

"Nobody likes it when people are condescending or dishonest," Picard said, "but can you give me a specific reason she might be so hostile?"

"When Data was away, Lal was cared for by Captain Maddox and his scientists," Deanna explained. "I understand they were very interested in her cognitive development. They probably learned as much from her as she did from them."

"And they probably treated her like a pet or a science experiment instead of a little girl," Picard finished. Even after all these years, Picard still couldn't comprehend how Data could get along so well with a man who tried to have him declared the property of Starfleet so he could take him apart to see how he worked. Data was one of a kind all right. "The poor thing has been studied by scientists her entire life. No wonder she has no patience for our curiosity. The last thing she wants is another person wanting to know how she ticks."

"Kids," Will shrugged mockingly. "What can you do?"

"I'm ready to care for an android, but a teenage girl is something Surak of Vulcan couldn't handle," Picard sighed. "Data succeeded _too_ well."

"Relax Jean-Luc, you'll do fine," Will assured him.

"Thank you Will. I won't keep you," Picard nodded. "And Deanna: Expect a lot of calls."

"I will Jean-Luc," she smiled warmly.

* * *

><p>The door to Lal's quarters chimed. "Enter," the young android said.<p>

Counselor Ayeka and Doctor Maya walked in wearing unnatural smiles. "Hello Lal!" Ayeka said in her shrill overly chipper voice. "You remember Doctor Maya don't you? I thought that the two of you might want to get to know each other!"

"Why do I need to know the chief medical officer?" Lal asked. "I don't get sick and I doubt she is qualified to repair me if I suffer a malfunction."

"I meant socially," Ayeka artificial grin didn't leave her face. "I thought it might help to talk to someone who understands the challenges you're going through aboard a ship full of humans."

"Doctor Maya is not an android," Lal said.

"That's right," Maya said as she brushed her hand across the side of her head exposing a pointed ear that was hidden under her tousled pageboy haircut. "I'm from Vulcan."

"I don't understand," Lal said.

"Maya's people don't feel emotions the way humans and so many other species do," Ayeka explained. "She can tell you how she's gotten along with all of us excitable creatures!" The purple haired therapist backed through the door. "Well I'll leave you two alone to get acquainted. Tell me how it goes! Bye…!" she waved as the door hissed closed.

Maya's smile vanished when the door shut, but her tone remained conversational. "You'll be interested to know that today we are completing final remapping of your uncle's neural pathways," the Vulcan said. "His positronic brain will be an exact duplicate of your father's. If we are successful B4 should be able to pass into sentience without any difficulty. He will no longer be an object, he'll be a fully functional person. You will no longer be alone."

"I am not interested in B4's progress," Lal informed her.

Maya's left eyebrow rose. "Currently you are the only one of your kind in existence. If we are successful with B4, there will be two of you. I should think that would peak your interest."

"I want B4's appearance altered," Lal said.

"Many siblings have a similar appearance," Maya countered, "and twins often appear identical to the naked eye. Is there a reason why you wish B4's appearance to be changed?"

"B4 is stealing my father's identity and I want it stopped." Despite her flat tone of voice, Lal managed to sound snippy.

"B4's appearance honors your father and his father before him," Maya replied. "Captain Picard considers him a living memorial of your father's life and his service to Starfleet."

"Captain Picard is wrong," Lal said. "That creature is an insult to my father. It is nothing like him. How could you give it his face? That face belongs to my father and no one else."

"In a human this would be considered an emotional reaction," Maya raised her eyebrow again.

"I am not going to activate my emotion chip until his appearance has been altered," Lal declared. "Otherwise my actions could be disruptive and would only serve to alienate myself from the crew."

"Captain Picard and Counselor Ayeka believe it would be counterproductive to leave your emotion chip deactivated," Maya said.

"Yes," Lal replied. "Are you going to ask me to reactivate it?"

"No, I respect your choice," the Vulcan physician assured her. "My people decided long ago that our emotions were too destructive and troublesome to allow to manifest unchecked. In the end it was unanimously decided that all emotions would be controlled and suppressed."

"How is that possible?" Lal asked. "Organic beings are subject to biochemical hormones. Your emotional reactions are an unchangeable fact of life."

"My people have a greater control over our nervous system than most species," Maya explained. "Like an android, we can reorder our neural pathways."

Lal raised her left eyebrow. "Fascinating."

"You said that the reason you have shut off your emotion chip was because you believe that unrestricted use of it will alienate yourself from the crew," Maya said. "There is a flaw in your reasoning. Humans and many other species are disturbed by behavior that falls outside of normal expectations. It is an irrational primal reaction that is responsible for many forms of intolerance. I encountered this reaction while studying human medicine at Starfleet Academy. One of my classmates referred to me the 'Uncanny Valley Girl'."

"The 'Uncanny Valley Girl'," Lal repeated. "What is the Uncanny Valley?"

"In Earth's twentieth century one of their roboticists stated that the more human a robot acted or looked, the more endearing it would be to a human being." Maya said as she walked around Lal's quarters, examining a painting and inspecting the android's visible possessions.

"That statement would seem to be self-evident," Lal commented as she followed Maya into her sleeping quarters.

"He also said that at a certain point, the likeness would seem too strong, and the robot would just come across as a very strange human being," Maya said as she looked at the large plush animal on Lal's bed. She continued looking at the little decorations and possessions that adorned Lal's personal living space while she talked. "At this point, the acceptance drops suddenly, changing to a powerful negative reaction. When shown as a graph the acceptance on the Y axis and increasing X approaching human normal, there is a slow rise, then a sudden drop, then a sudden peak as "human normal" is reached. That drop is referred to as the "uncanny valley". Where the robot is almost but not quite human, organic humanoids instinctively feel that the android is damaged, diseased, or demented."

"Do you think that I'm damaged, diseased, or demented?" Lal asked.

"No, not at all," Maya gave her an almost cheerful not-quite-smile. "On my world you would be considered a proper young lady. Where I come from the display of emotion is considered profanity, if not a symptom of mental illness."

"Why does Captain Picard wish me to activate my emotion chip?" Lal asked.

"Captain Picard wishes you to explore your full potential," Maya replied. "He feels your choice to turn a part of you 'off' is concealing a deeper problem. It is his opinion that your emotional state can be used to make a proper diagnosis."

"Perhaps I should move to Vulcan," Lal suggested.

"Captain Picard is your legal guardian," Maya reminded her. "You will be living on this ship. If you don't wish to isolate yourself from your shipmates it is necessary to learn how to blend in."

"Isn't that deceitful?" Lal asked.

"I prefer to think of it as being polite," Maya. "The key is subtlety. You don't want to draw attention to your behavior. You want to appear natural. I have had some practice with this."

"Why do you need to conform to other's wishes?" Lal asked her. "Why don't you insist that others accept you for who you are?"

"Hm, you are bringing up an emotional response to something that I have never mastered: humor," Maya widened her eyes an attempt to look excited. "I have never been able to simulate laughter, but I believe I have perfected an amused smile. Let me demonstrate." She made a little 'hm' noise as she nodded, clasped her hands, tilted her head and smiled condescendingly. "I apologize, but that is my most appropriate response to hearing a joke. If you wish to respond appropriately when exposed to humor you'll need to make it appear as if the jest has stimulated you in some way…"

"No," Lal interrupted. "I wasn't joking. It was an actual question. Why do you need to conform to other people's expectations? I thought that one of the basic rights to being a Federation citizen was the acceptance of your native customs."

"Yes, but I'm a doctor," Maya explained. "It seems that Vulcans aren't the only ones who can affect their health with their minds. Agitation can be detrimental to the healing process. To calm my patients, it was necessary that I developed a 'bedside manner'."

"I see," Lal said. "So you imitated humans in order to treat them."

"Yes, and over the years I've become quite good at simulating human emotions," Maya said. "I spend a lot of time on the holodeck and watch a lot of fictional media. If you're interested, I can demonstrate some of the emotional responses that I believe I've mastered. Would you like to see some?"

"Why is a Vulcan who has no human emotion teaching me to fake emotional reactions?" Lal asked. "I should think a human would do better."

"On my planet there is a very old expression," Maya shrugged. "It translates roughly to: those that can't do, teach. I'm merely sharing what I have learned about interspecies interaction since joining Starfleet. I see no reason for you to repeat my mistakes."

"Thank you Doctor," Lal said. "It has not been easy for me. I've left my emotion chip off for most of my stay on Earth. I don't seem to belong, not even on the planet where I was constructed."

"I could not say that my own childhood on Vulcan was entirely 'positive'," Maya made finger quotes. "That is why I left. I have a sense of belonging in Starfleet that I never had at home. I hope you acquire a sense of belonging here too."

* * *

><p>In the meantime Captain Picard sat down at a table at a fancy restaurant planetside. "Thank you for meeting me on such short notice," he smiled warmly at the attractive redheaded woman seated at the table.<p>

"I always make time for my favorite captain," she smiled back.

"Beverly, I swear you look as young and beautiful as the day we were reunited at Farpoint Station," he sighed nostalgically. "I'd almost say you look too young for those captain's pips."

"Captain Crusher had some work done," Beverly Crusher teased him. "Did you beam down to give me a thorough inspection?"

"Uh. No," Picard blushed. "Did you know that Data had a daughter?" he asked bluntly in order to change the subject.

"Why Jean-Luc," Beverly Crusher scolded. "Do you mean to tell me you didn't know about Lal?"

"Did everybody know about Lal but me?" Picard grumbled.

"My goodness!" Beverly gasped. "Did you realize that Data named you Lal's legal guardian in case he died? I thought you two discussed it!"

"It seems to have slipped his mind," Picard said.

"How are you and Lal getting along?" Beverly asked with a motherly smile.

"Like fire and water," Picard shrugged. "Lal doesn't seem as eager to please as Data was. She refuses to have anything to do with B4 and she works hard to get around my instructions. I was wondering as an experienced parent yourself if you can give me some advice."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Data," Beverly Crusher said. "Lal is for all intents and purposes unique, just like Wesley was when he was growing up. When I told Wesley how hard my own childhood was he didn't feel like he was alone. When Lal faces life's challenges, let her know it wasn't easy for you either."

"My childhood and hers are completely different," Picard insisted.

"Are they really?" Beverly Crusher asked. "It sounds to me like Lal is experiencing sibling rivalry. Talk to her. You may find that the two of you have more in common than you think."

_Next: Unique_


	6. Unique

_Star Trek and all related material are © Paramount Studios. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of Paramount Studios, the author, or this website._

**Captain Picard Single Father**

By Galaxy1001D

_Chapter Six: Unique_

The _Enterprise_'s repairs were almost complete. Engineers were mainly running diagnostics to make sure they had put her together right and that they hadn't missed anything. Last minute components were being installed and tested. The cargo doors were open and shuttles were making deliveries as inside the transporters hummed as last minute deliveries were being sent aboard. From the outside the ribbed cage that surrounded the _Enterprise_ was a hotbed of activity as work bees and shuttlecraft traveled to and fro.

Inside the mighty starship Jean-Luc wandered the corridors before retiring to his cabin. Since adopting B4 he had decided to live onboard as soon as his furlough was over. The lord secure in his castle he supposed. He usually gave the ship a walkthrough before retiring but this time he really wasn't paying attention.

Deep down, he suspected that he was a bad father. He couldn't spend enough time with B4 while giving the _Enterprise_ the attention it needed, and worse yet, he had shanghaied the chief engineer of all people into sharing his burden. To divide Geordi's attention during the _Enterprise_'s repairs smacked of idiocy that bordered on lunacy! Geordi and the talented ship designer and engineer Leah Brahms had been getting close, but with Geordi on the ship all the time Picard wouldn't be surprised if their relationship had hit a rough patch.

And now a second child! At least Lal was mature for her age. She wasn't a baby like B4. You could leave her alone and not have to turn her 'off' for safety's sake. Was he really up to caring for a second juvenile android? She didn't seem to want to babysit her uncle, and she had problems of her own. Was Jean-Luc really up to raising two children who were stronger than ten men? No sense neglecting her. He decided to visit her before turning in.

When he hit the door chime, the doors to her quarters hissed open. Picard's ears were hit by a cacophony of noise that could only be described as nightmarish. Lal was in her room sitting in a chair reading a book.

Picard shouted something, but he couldn't hear it. Lal, on the other hand, looked up from her book and spoke, but of course Picard didn't hear her either.

The hideous din was silenced as Picard bellowed: "I SAID 'SHUT OFF THAT NOISE!'"

"I heard you the first time," Lal told him.

"Oh yes, so you did," Picard muttered. "Might I ask what that was?"

Captain Picard didn't expect her to give him a list. "I was listening to Mozart's 'Piano Concerto Number 24 in C minor', 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' performed by The Beatles, 'Fight for Your Right' by the Beastie Boys, 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga, 'Om' by Smeg and the Heads…"

"All right, I understand!" Picard raised his hand in a 'stopping' gesture. "Do you make it a habit to listen to multiple compositions at once?"

"I am capable of listening to over 150 different compositions simultaneously but tend to lose the nuances of a composition when there are more than…"

"Let me put it another way," Picard interrupted. "Do you have to make that noise so _loud_?"

Lal gave Picard a blank stare. Picard noted that Lal's blank stare was less disturbing than Doctor Maya's, but still unnerving.

"Nevermind," he shook his head. "The question was irrelevant. I meant to just pop in and say goodnight before I went to bed and see how you're settling in."

"I want to talk to you," she said.

"Really? What about?" Picard winced as he realized what a stupid question that was. "Oh I'm sorry Lal! I'm sorry," he nodded at the floor as he sat in a chair near her. "Of course. I'm your new stepfather. Of course you would like to talk to me. Sorry about that. I'm afraid that you'll have to get used to me putting in a lot of long days and not being at my best at the end of them." He sat down on the couch. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to get to know you," Lal said. "Despite your fame, most details about your life are classified. How well did you know my father?"

"He was my friend and shipmate for over fifteen years," Picard said without hesitation. "I trusted him with my life. The most honest person I've ever met. As he learned about himself we learned about ourselves. Whenever one of us forgot how to be human he was always there to show us how."

Lal tilted her head as she looked at Picard. "Father always told me that it was you and the others who taught _him_ how to be human. He admitted that his attempts at emulating humanity were often less than successful."

"Those who can't do, teach." Picard tried to hide his tightlipped grin but was unsuccessful. "Actually, in some ways, he was better at being human than the rest of us. The way _I_ define humanity at least," he added.

"How do you define humanity?" Lal asked.

"I tend to think of humanity as a work in progress." Picard smiled more easily now and leaned back in his chair. "We've come so far in such a short time that I have no doubt that someday we will become everything we say we are, assuming we maintain our course. As a species, I think that humanity can develop into anything that it truly wants to be, even into something it can scarcely imagine at the present. But it won't come easy. We have a long way to go and our journey has only started. It would be too easy to become complacent and miss the opportunities the universe has given us to become so much more. Your father wasn't complacent and never stopped trying to become more than he was. Data kept testing himself. It was ironic, but by refusing to blindly accept that he was equal to humanity he convinced me that he was."

"That would appear to be a contradiction," Lal said.

"Historians, psychologists, and philosophers would tell you that the most important things are often contradictory," Picard shrugged. "Our free will makes us contradictions by default. We aren't confined to be one thing or the other. We can choose! And the drive and intellect to make those choices is what separates the sentient androids from the unthinking machines; it's what separates the human beings from the dumb animals."

Lal cocked her head as she stared at Picard again, but this time it didn't seem so scrutinizing. "Father considered you a parental figure. Does that make you my grandfather?"

Picard coughed at that remark. Goodness, he thought, am I really that old? Sadly, he had to admit that the answer was 'yes'. The girl was five. He was almost seventy-five. The math was undeniable. "Technically, the late Noonian Soong would be your grandfather," Picard said uncomfortably, "but I suppose you could consider me Data's stepfather just as much as I'm yours. I have some questions for you as well, Lal."

Lal didn't answer, but merely looked at him expectantly.

"Is it alright if I ask them?" Picard finally asked.

"You may ask me your questions," Lal replied, "but I cannot promise meaningful answers. My time active has been only one fifteenth of yours and for most of that time I have been in what can be best described as a stable protected environment."

"I understand," Picard nodded in a fatherly fashion. "Nevertheless I feel compelled to ask them. May I?"

"You may," the girl replied.

Picard shifted in his seat and cleared her throat noisily. "Well Lal, I've known your father a long time… and I can't understand…" He scratched the side of his head and looked away, and then looked at her again. "Aside of Commander La Forge, I've always thought that I was the one who knew him best…" He put his hand to his mouth and considered his next move. He glanced back at Lal.

The android girl hadn't moved a servo and was watching him with patience that only Job was capable of.

He coughed and decided to plunge right into it. "Was there a reason why your father never told me about you?"

"He never told you about me?" Lal asked. Was it Picard's imagination or was her voice louder? Sped up? Had his question upset her? "Why not?" she asked. "Was he ashamed of me for some reason?" The girl had perfect recall; that meant she didn't really expect Picard to have an answer to that question. That meant the emotion chip Data had installed was working perfectly. Time to change frequencies.

"No I simply meant that he didn't tell me how you are doing," he grinned broadly. "He hasn't told me about your classes or who your friends are or anything! I was simply wondering if you asked him not to. I'm a very private person myself and I don't know about androids but many human teenagers are fiends when it comes to their privacy!" It was a weak lie, but he hoped she would accept it.

"Technically I am a child," Lal corrected. "Chronologically, my age has to be in the teens for me to be counted as a teenager."

"I'm ah… aware of that," Picard continued to smile disarmingly. "I was merely using a human example for comparison. Many human children think of themselves as different and feel isolated. I merely wanted to assure you that our differences are minor..."

"Actually, our differences are substantial," Lal interrupted. "I am composed of tripolymer composites, including molybdenum-cobalt alloys, cortenide, duranium, and bioplast sheeting. You are composed of various proteins and are supported by a calcium skeleton. You are a Starfleet officer with over fifty-two years of experience in the service while I am a civilian with only five years of…"

"I meant that every child feels different and alone at one time or another!" Now it was Picard's turn to interrupt. Lal seemed to have inherited her father's tendency to ramble on when relaying information. "The point was that being an android makes no difference in that regard." He took a deep breath and summoned the smiling parent who had vanished during the girl's tangent. "So, what are you interested in, Lal?"

"I have developed an appreciation for music," she said without missing a beat. "I find tempos and chords to be stimulating. I have learned to play the piano and the violin and have experimented with singing, although my transition between notes has been described as 'forced'. And I disagree with your assessment, Captain. I am different. I am alone."

"Alone?" Picard blinked. "You're not alone."

"I am," Lal insisted. "I am the last remaining sentient android in existence that I am aware of. The Daystrom Institute has many 'almost' androids that failed to complete the three criteria for sentience. Adam Five managed to become entirely self-aware but has been rendered inoperative due to a massive cascade failure just like the one that rendered me inert and forced my father to reconstruct my positronic net from scratch. The android you have onboard cannot truly be classified as intelligent. I am unique. I am alone."

Picard didn't know what to say for a moment. Lal was providing parental challenges he simply didn't anticipate. "'The android you have onboard'?" Picard scolded gently. "Lal, that's your uncle you're talking about. Don't you think that's being a little harsh?"

"It's being accurate," Lal said. "From your description of my father I was under the impression that you valued honesty."

"You don't feel any… kinship with B4?" Picard asked gently.

"My experience with the prototype androids at the Daystrom Institute has taught me that when it comes to other androids it is better to switch my emotion chip off," Lal told him.

"I see," Picard attempted to put his poker face up as he drank this in, but his eyes were open wide enough to convey his concern. "Your experience with androids hasn't been positive."

"My experience with my father could be considered 'positive'," Lal corrected. "But that is no longer an option."

Picard nodded and managed to make his widened eyes appear alert and not merely concerned. "Regrettably so. If it's any consolation, you seem to have a much better grasp on your humanity than your father did at your age."

"It isn't any consolation," Lal told him. "Doctor Soong apparently retarded my father's development when my uncle Lore displayed antisocial personality traits."

"'It isn't'?" Picard repeated. "I see you don't have any trouble with the proper use of contractions either."

"No," she said. "I don't. The scientists at the Daystrom Institute were also impressed with my ability to do simple things. I'm even capable of putting on my shoes without assistance."

Picard couldn't hide his smile. "Well! A sense of humor as well! Dry wit with a healthy dash of sarcasm to boot. I'll have to watch my step around _you_."

"You are being condescending," Lal's dry tone was a recognizable scold.

"Occupational hazard of being a parent my dear," Picard shrugged. He had a knowing grin now that he had a feel for Lal's thought process. "It's alright, Lal. Resentment is a natural reaction to losing a parent. The important thing now is to allow yourself to grow out of it."

"How do you do that?" Lal asked.

"You have to accept the situation and learn to live with it," Picard shrugged apologetically for he knew it wasn't a satisfactory answer. "I'm not going to pretend it's easy, even for someone who as fifteen times more life experience than you. I'm just saying it's necessary if you want to be happy, that's all. If it was easy there wouldn't be ship's counselors."

"Counselor Ayeka doesn't seem very good at her job," Lal's tone was almost… childish. Perfectly normal for a child but unusual for an android.

"She's young," Picard shrugged again. "She'll grow into it. Maybe you can help."

"How can I help?" Lal asked. "I don't have the training to give her the proper instruction."

"You could show her that helping an adolescent android isn't as difficult as it seems," Picard suggested. "Give her a sense of accomplishment. Build her confidence. That way she'll be there and be able to assist those who really _do_ need help."

"I don't need help," Lal insisted. "I have accepted the situation as it stands."

"Really?" Picard allowed himself to be condescending again but made an effort to be nice about it. "Well you _are_ exceptional then. Most members of my species would be having a hard time of it. No sense letting the counselor know that you're all right. Go ahead and let her treat you. It will give her the practice she needs until a real case crosses her desk. She'll like that."

Lal furrowed her brow in an attempt to frown.

"Lal, when our repairs are finished we'll be heading into deep space," Picard explained. "Everybody on board, Starfleet or civilian has to undertake a physical and mental evaluation before we go. That includes you too. You aren't being singled out."

"I understand." The furrowed brow was gone and the blank expression on her face was back.

"Do you find your room to be adequate?" Picard asked. "I don't claim to have any experience but I've been assured that young girls need a private place to call their own."

"My quarters are sufficient," she assured him, "But I do not wish to share them."

Picard took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Lal, believe it or not we both want the same thing. We both want what's best for you. The problem is that we don't know what that is yet. Let us silly humans play our little games so we can find out how to help you."

"I don't need help," she insisted.

"Nonsense," Picard scoffed. "You need help. I need help. We all need help. That's why we have a ship's counselor on board. But you're right. You _are_ unique. I assure you, you would be getting the same scrutiny if you were a human child but since you're special it's going to take us longer figure out how to meet your needs. Let us help you Lal. Transitions can be painful. If you don't like this one let us help you so you can put this behind you and get on with your life."

"I will cooperate with the counselor," Lal decided, "but I cannot help her if she is incompetent."

"She's on your side Lal, I assure you," Picard said kindly.

_Next: Manslaughter_


	7. Manslaughter

_Star Trek and all related material are © Paramount Studios. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of Paramount Studios, the author, or this website._

**Captain Picard Single Father**

By Galaxy1001D

_Chapter Seven: Manslaughter_

The next morning Picard went to Lal's quarters but didn't find her there. "Computer what is the location of Lal?" he asked as he searched her empty cabin.

"Lal is in holodeck one," a disembodied female voice replied.

* * *

><p>Lal was in what appeared to be her quarters talking to her father. "They keep asking me questions, father! Personal questions that are none of their business!"<p>

"They just want to help you Lal," Data told her.

"Everyone says they want to help me, but they just want to study me," Lal paced the room as her father watched her. "They want to know how I work so they can make more of me!"

"Captain Picard is not interested in constructing androids," Data assured her.

"Everyone is interested in constructing androids, father!" Lal insisted. "Now that you're gone I'm the only one! I'm the only one of my kind in the universe and they want to make more!"

"You have an uncle…" Data began.

"No I don't! He's defective!" Lal shouted. "He looks like you but he's defective! His very existence tarnishes your memory! At the very least they should give him another face!"

"It's hereditary," Data said. "We get that face from our father."

"He's damaged!" Lal cried. "Your brother is damaged. His positronic net is going to fail and he's going to die just like I did! Just like they all did! None of them remained functional, not even Adam! And now you're going to die all over again!"

A chime was heard.

"Computer end program," Lal said. Data and her room disappeared to be replaced by a glowing grid. "Come in."

A large bulkhead hatch appeared on the wall and opened noisily. Jean-Luc Picard stepped in and noticed the grid before addressing Lal. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No," she said in her calm stilted voice. "It was just an entertainment program I brought onboard."

"I was hoping we could have breakfast together before I start my day," Picard offered. "I have a long day before me and I'd appreciate the company."

"I do not require nourishment or company," she told him. "As the captain of a starship you must be busy. You needn't concern yourself with me."

"Well I _am_ concerning myself with you," Picard said diplomatically. "And speaking of concern, when your father made his will, he might not have been concerned about just you. He may have concerned about _me_."

"You require care?"

"I don't have an emotion chip I can turn on and off at will," Picard shrugged. "I'm an old man who's just had to bury another friend. It may be that your father was worried that I might find myself alone. It's hard to make friends at my age."

"I have difficulty making friends too," Lal admitted.

"Ah, so there you have it then," Picard nodded. "Your father must have had some reason to bring the two of us together. If he couldn't be there for us he wanted to make sure we could be there for each other. Are you sure you don't want to have breakfast with me?"

"I don't want to have breakfast with you," Lal said, "but I will consent to do so."

Picard gave a weak smile. Lal seemed to have her father's penchant for honesty.

* * *

><p>That morning the officer's lounge in Twelve-Forward opened and the more sociable crewmembers onboard met for breakfast. Counselor Ayeka and Doctor Maya were having exotic salads for the morning meal and seated at a table that allowed them to see the stars as well as the <em>USS Paramount <em>floating in a ribbed cage of silver scaffolding just as the _Enterprise_ was. Both women seemed to have a preference for civilian clothes. Ayeka was in a silver miniskirt with a matching sleeveless blouse that showed off all of her curves. Maya was in a flowing white robe with grey hieroglyphs embroidered on the collar.

"She's fighting me," Ayeka moaned. "The captain's stepdaughter and I can't get through to her. I've dropped the ball on the captain's stepdaughter of all things!"

"After you lost the sphere?" Maya asked innocently. "It sounds like you're losing."

"What?" Ayeka eyed the Vulcan doctor suspiciously. "What am I losing?"

"The fight," Maya clarified. "I assume the contest isn't physical?"

"It might as well be," the buxom ensign sighed. "She picked up on my robophobia and it all went downhill from there."

"It is not your fault your brother's favorite holodeck program was _Killer Androids from Outerspace_," Maya raised an eyebrow. "He had no right exposing a child of eight to that simulation. But I thought you conquered your fears concerning B4."

"Yes, but when Lal revealed she was an android I wasn't prepared," Ayeka sighed and looked away. "Actually, when she started fighting me, I got my confidence back. I wasn't afraid of her once she became a surly teenage girl."

"Morning ladies," Harry Kim smiled as he set his plate down and pulled up a chair at their table. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Jenny, this is Harry Kim, our new operations officer," Maya nodded at Harry. "You met briefly at the poker game."

"Hello Harry," Ayeka smiled shyly. "Ensign Jennifer Ayeka, the ship's counselor."

"Ensign?" Harry repeated. "The ship's counselor is an ensign on a ship of this size? You must be really good!" he added as he poured on the charm.

"I wish," Ayeka sighed, causing Harry's eyes to bulge as her pert yet bountiful bosom swelled in response. "I just found out why I was chosen. It seems that Captain Picard requested a ship's counselor with psychic powers."

"You can read people's minds?" Harry gasped in horror. He was mortified at the thought the Ayeka could read his mind. He needn't have. Ayeka's innocent girlish face and buxom figure left little doubt where Harry Kim's mind was right now.

"No, and that's the problem," Ayeka muttered. "Captain Picard's last counselor was an empath. I can't read minds or sense people's feelings."

"I can, if it would be of assistance," Maya offered.

"It wouldn't," Ayeka said flatly.

"So what do you do?" Harry asked. "Predict the future?"

"I have telekinesis," Ayeka shrugged. "I can move things with my mind. Watch." Harry's spoon flew into the air and hit Ayeka in the face. "Ow!"

"What just happened?" Lieutenant Kim frowned.

"I didn't say I was good as it," Ayeka rubbed her nose tenderly. "My mother was human and that seems to have messed up my telekinetic powers. The only thing my ability is good for is poltergeist activity in the middle of the night while I'm sleeping. It's useless. When Captain Picard finds out he's going to transfer me off his ship and get somebody with more experience."

"Ouch," Kim said sympathetically. "Well, you're secret is safe with me. There are all sorts of physiatrists in Starfleet who can't read minds so Captain Picard can't hold that against you."

"Yes, but you have to be special to be on this ship," Ensign Ayeka sighed. "I only hope that I'm special enough."

"Everybody has to pass a psychological test before they even get on board," Harry Kim assured her. "All our little problems are all minor. It's not like you're going to be challenged by anybody _here_."

"My first patient is the captain's stepdaughter," Ayeka told him. "She's an android and her father just died."

"You're toast," Harry shook his head.

"What was that?" Ayeka snarled, her high pitched birdlike voice becoming an angry shriek.

"Er uh… I meant that you're warm and delicious and good in a jam," Harry stammered.

"Thank you Harry," Ayeka blushed. "It's nice to know I've got a fan."

Harry beamed triumphantly.

At another table, Geordi La Forge and Worf watched Harry in amusement.

"Look at Harry," La Forge giggled. "Could he _be_ any more obvious? Did I ever look like that?"

"Yes," Worf rumbled curtly. Geordi's grin vanished as he frowned at the burly Klingon. Worf met his challenge with hostile sneer before he burst in a loud chuckle.

Geordi shook his head and remembered a time when Worf didn't have a sense of humor. Good times. "We made the last modification to B4's neural pathways last night," he said in an attempt to change the subject. "Physically, B4's positronic net is a duplicate of Data's. His chances of cascade failure should be low. We're crossing our fingers."

Worf nodded. "Do you think he'll join Starfleet? Continue the honorable service of his brother?"

"Who knows?" Geordi shrugged. "With Captain Picard as his guardian the odds are better than average. Data entered the Academy at the age of five, so we shouldn't have to wait very long to see if B4 follows in his brother's footsteps. Between living aboard a starship and having Data's memories, my guess is that B4 will take after his brother."

* * *

><p>At that moment, Commander Madden was in main engineering talking to a Ferengi wearing Starfleet uniform with a yellow collar. "We've got to get the matterantimatter mix balanced in time for our launch, Mister Nog," the first officer murmured as he studied a PADD. "These delays just aren't going to cut it."

"Yessir," the Ferengi lieutenant apologized. "I assure you, we'll get back on schedule right away. Commander Laforge assures me that he'll make extra time."

"Commander Laforge," Madden groaned. "Let me guess, you've all been covering for him, haven't you?"

"Sir?" Lieutenant Nog put on his best poker face.

"You've been covering for him while he's been working on the Captain's pet project haven't you?" Madden sighed.

"I can neither confirm or deny that, Commander," Nog apologized.

"It's alright, Mister Nog, nobody likes a snitch," Madden rolled his eyes. "It looks like B4 has been taking up a lot of the Commander's time. How he manages to sleep is anyone's… what are you looking at?"

Nog had a slightly alarmed look on his face. "Isn't that B4 behind you sir?"

Madden turned to see an officer with golden skin working on the intermix balance. "Why you're right. I didn't even recognize him a Starfleet uniform." He walked over to double-check. Yep. It was definitely B4, looking exactly like the late Lieutenant Commander Data right down to the service color of his collar. "B4?" he asked. When the android didn't respond he tried again. "Hey. B4?"

"Before what?" the android asked without looking up from his work. "Please specify that nature of your query, Commander."

"B4 what are you doing?" Madden asked.

"I am endeavoring to balance the matter/antimatter ratio in the intermix chamber before launchtime…" the android stoped and frowned. "That is correct. My designation is 'B4'. Most curious." His head made quick birdlike movements as he frowned in concentration. "Technically I am not an officer and am not authorized to be here. Am I under arrest?"

"No but it would be nice if you'd accompany me to sick bay," Madden suggested.

* * *

><p>Later Captain Picard entered Doctor Maya's office. The Vulcan doctor and Counselor Ayeka were waiting for him. "Mister Madden filled me in on what happened in engineering," he said without preamble. "What is the status on B4?"<p>

"My diagnostic scan of his positronic net revealed no malfunctions," Maya assured him. "As a matter of fact his positronic brain is running more smoothly than it ever has. I would estimate the chances of a cascade failure to be almost zero."

"That comes as somewhat of a relief but what was he doing in engineering?" Picard asked. "And why was he dressed as Commader Data?"

"That's… where it gets interesting," Ayeka said hesitantly as she handed Picard a PADD. "I administered a psychotronic stability exam and he is perfectly stable."

"It sounds too good to be true," Picard nodded as he peered at the data on the PADD. "What's the catch?"

"I compared the results of his test to that of the late Commander Data," Ayeka continued. "The results were identical," Ayeka finished.

"Sounds perfectly healthy for an android," Picard nodded.

"No, you don't understand," Ayeka said nervously. "They were completely identical. I showed him over a thousand images and the computer recorded his reactions. They were the same as Commander Data's. It's as if I gave the test to the late Commander Data."

"It's only logical," Maya tilted her head in an expression of nonchalance but it came off strange. "Commander Data downloaded all of his memories into B4 shortly after he was activated. We have modified his positronic net to duplicate Data's perfectly. B4 never got a chance to develop a personality of his own. It stands to reason that Data's persona would become dominant."

"Doctor, what are you saying?" Picard gasped.

"It seems that we have turned B4's brain into the perfect receptacle for Data's _katra_," Maya finished. "Data's memories and personality is making itself at home. In a few days it will probably be pointless to call him 'B4' anymore. It would be more accurate to call him 'Data'."

"You mean… somehow Data's alive?" Picard whispered. "You mean through B4 we can have Commander Data back?"

"Yes," Maya nodded as if she was discussing the weather. "If he wishes to resume his career in Starfleet he'll need to talk to a lawyer to reestablish his legal identity. In a week or two there should be no difference between B4 and the Data you knew. Mentally and physically he should be the perfect duplicate."

"Data is back!" Picard staggered backwards. "He's alive!"

"Yes," Maya nodded. "Fascinating."

"Where is he?" Picard grinned before he cleared his throat and tried to regain his professional demeanor. "I want to see him."

"He's in my office," Ayeka said.

* * *

><p>The android now known as Data didn't seem enthused when the captain entered the counselor's office, but Picard was excited for both of them. "Data, it's good to see you!" he said as he shook the android's hand. "I know this must be confusing for you but Doctor Maya assures me everything will make sense in a few days! Do you know who you are? Do you know who I am? How are you feeling? Do you think you're ready for your emotion chip?"<p>

"I'm not B4 am I sir?" Data said. "I'm Data. B4 doesn't exist, does he?"

"Yes, that's right, you're Data!" Picard smiled. "Don't you see what this means? You've done it Data! You've beaten death! You're alive again!"

"Yes," Data nodded, but his attitude was of a man who had missed an appointment rather than someone who had a second lease on life. "I understand what it means. I have irrevocably rewritten B4's positronic net. I inserted my personality into him before he got a chance to develop his. Captain, I place myself under arrest."

"Under arrest?" Picard gasped. "For whatever for?"

"For the murder of B4," Data shrugged. "Even though I was trying to help him, it is obvious that I have usurped his body. I have literally taken his life for my own gain. Even though it was accidental I am guilty of the charge of manslaughter."

_Next: The Hearing_


	8. The Hearing

_JAG and Star Trek and all related material are © Paramount Studios. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of Paramount Studios, the author, or this website._

**Captain Picard Single Father**

By Galaxy1001D

_Chapter Eight: The Hearing_

_Captain's log, Stardate 57022. By a freak of happenstance, Commander Data's memories and personality has supplanted the body of the android called 'B4'. After Mister LaForge and Doctor Maya upgraded B4's positronic net to physically duplicate the synapses of the late Commander Data, the memories Data had previously downloaded into the prototype's brain have become a perfect copy of his own persona. By lucky chance, Commander Data has come back to us. Unfortunately he seems to be determined to throw away his second lease on life._

"I don't know what to do," Picard admitted to the woman standing behind the bar in Twelve Forward. The bar was empty as side of Picard and his confidant. "Data seems to have returned from the dead only to commit suicide. Guinan, I honestly don't know what to do."

Guinan appeared as a terrestrial human at first glance, until one noticed that she didn't have eyebrows. Her skin was the color of coffee but the hue of her hair was a mystery since it was hidden by a great wide brimmed hat. The voluminous robes she wore seemed more appropriate for Vulcan than Earth. Her impish features seemed more fitting for a child than a woman but the wisdom in her eyes were appropriate for someone who had lived many times longer than the human life span. "I have to admit, it's a novel approach," she said.

"What is?" Picard blinked. Were they even having the same conversation?

"Placing himself under arrest for the murder of B4," Guinan shrugged. "It's a novel way to prove that he's Data, not B4. It will cut right through the red tape."

"Guinan there's nothing frivolous about this," Picard growled. "Data isn't himself yet. He's barely got his marbles back and now he's taking steps to end his freedom and his career."

"I agree, there's nothing frivolous about it," Guinan nodded. "If the android calling himself 'Data' is who he says he is I can't think of a better way to convince me in a hurry. Actually, it sounds healthy. He isn't going through an identity crisis, just a guilt trip."

"Guinan, this guilt trip could cost him everything," Picard snapped. "He's acting as if his resurrection was premeditated. It wasn't. It would be a miracle if he could have done this on purpose! The most that he's guilty of is… medical malpractice."

"Easy for you to say," Guinan gave a scolding smile. "To you, B4 was a faulty copy who would probably blow a fuse and die in less than a year. To Data B4 was his infant brother. Whose body he stole so that he might live. I'd be concerned if he _didn't _feel a little guilty right now."

"The solution would be to seek counseling, not to confess to murder!" Picard protested.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame his ethical subroutines," Guinan shook her head. "Data just found out that his attempt to give his brother a chance at life actually resulted in his death. Data doesn't remember his heroic sacrifice or that his brother was planted aboard this ship as a spy. All he remembers is driving across a savage planet picking up pieces of android that turned out to be his long lost brother."

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," Picard nodded wearily, "but I can't help being angry. How dare he do this just when we've gotten him back? How could he do this to me?"

"How could he sacrifice his life for the good of everyone on this ship?" Guinan chided. "Sounds pretty selfish to me."

"It would be different if this noble sacrifice could bring B4 back somehow!" Picard growled. "But it won't. B4 is gone and there's no evidence that he ever existed in the first place. Why can't he just let things be and try to take care of himself? Hasn't he given a thought to how this will affect his daughter?"

"That reminds me, how _is_ Lal? Guinan asked. "How is she taking the news of her father's resurrection?"

"We haven't told her yet," Picard sighed. "I don't know how this is going to affect her and have decided that she doesn't need to know about the situation until we know what the situation _is_. Why would Data do something like this?"

"I don't know," Guinan shrugged. "Why did you blow the whistle on Starfleet's cloaking experiment? Why did you defend the Bak'u?"

"Guinan we're not going to get ahead if we betray the principles on which the Federation was founded," Picard snorted. "If we compromise our morals for our own gain we risk losing everything that we are."

"Glad to see that Data isn't compromising his morals," Guinan smiled. "If he did, he might lose everything."

Picard sighed and shook his head. Data would do the right thing no matter what the harm. He had trained the android too well.

* * *

><p>In the meantime Geordi was in Data's quarters trying talk him out of his present course. Worf was with them but didn't know what he could add.<p>

"Data, try to see reason!" Geordi waved his arms in frustration. "This is a freak accident! You didn't do anything wrong!"

"I find that a curious statement," Data said as he watched Geordi pace the room. "I should think that the destruction of my brother's personality would definitely qualify as 'wrong doing'. B4 was my brother and I took away his chance at life so that I might live."

"On accident, Data!" Geordi protested. "You did it on accident!"

"Yes but I am still responsible for the death of my brother," Data explained. "My own flesh and blood as it were. Even though I am not composed of flesh and blood but rather…"

"Don't you understand?" Geordi stopped pacing to confront the android. "This was an accident! And there's a good chance B4 wouldn't have made it anyway if you hadn't made the modifications you did!"

"Geordi, it would seem that _you_ do not understand," Data shook his head apologetically. "If you had an infant brother, and you were the one who died, would not it be murder to override his mental development so you could live in his body?"

"But B4 wasn't a sentient life form, not yet!" Geordi insisted. "Until he achieved sentience he was just a machine. You're guilty of nothing!"

"He was my brother," Data shrugged.

"Worf, talk some sense into him!" Geordi gestured to the silent Klingon.

Worf seemed uncomfortable. "I… don't think that would be wise, Geordi," he said hesitantly.

"Why not?" asked the angry engineer.

"I respect Data's decision," Worf admitted.

"You what?"

"Commander Data is trying to honor his family," Worf explained. "To dismiss the loss of his brother would imply that the lives of his relatives are meaningless. Data has committed fratricide by mistake and is trying to do the honorable thing. I respect his course of action and quite frankly, don't see what else he can do."

"I don't believe it," Geordi shook his head in disappointment. "Two senseless martyrs. What was I thinking brining in you in here?"

"I warned you that my input might not be helpful," Worf shrugged guiltily.

"Geordi you must understand," Data interrupted. "What happens next will have serious repercussions on how androids are treated in the future. I am no longer a lone individual without obligation to future mechanical beings, but the father of an android child. How B4's life is treated now will determined how my daughter will be treated in the future."

"Lal!" Geordi groaned. "I forgot all about her! I can't believe it; I lost the argument before I even came in here."

"There is still the battle to determine whether you are legally considered Data or not," Worf reminded the android. "Until you can legally prove you _are_ Data and not B4 with your brother's personality you'll be considered the victim and not the perpetrator. In that case there will be no guilt."

Data nodded. "True. I have contacted Commander Rabb and he has scheduled a hearing for me to determine my status."

* * *

><p>The next day at Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco Data, Picard, Geordi, Worf, Maya, Kim, Ayeka, and Rabb entered a courtroom wearing their white formal uniforms. They were surprised to see Captain Riker and his wife Deanna waiting for them inside. "Will," Picard raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Fancy meeting you here. I thought after your mission to Romulus you were going to be exploring the Gamma Quadrant."<p>

"Our supply of dilithium was defective so we had to return to Earth for resupply," Will Riker smiled guiltily.

"Was it?" Picard asked with exaggerated innocence. "Did you have it tested?"

"Twice," the bearded captain smiled.

"Earth was a bit out of your way, wasn't it?" Picard asked as he tried to keep his face blank.

"Was it?" Riker smiled devilishly. "I better talk to my navigator about that."

"It's good to see you Will," Picard smiled gratefully. "You too Deanna."

"I hope I'm not late," Captain Beverly Crusher said as she entered the courtroom. "Data, how are you?" she said as she hugged the android. "You recognize me don't you? I'm Beverly."

"Of course, Doctor," Data assured her. "I know you very well."

"It's good to see you Data," Deanna Riker sighed as she hugged him.

"Hi there sir," a stout human male with faded red hair approximately five standard decades old followed Beverly Crusher in and shook Geordi's hand. "How's Data holding up?

"Chief O'Brien!" Geordi smiled. "I see you're a master chief now. How's Keiko?"

"She and the kids are fine," he answered with a slight Irish burr. "We're expecting our fourth next month."

"I think we better take our seats," Commander Rabb suggested. "The bailiff is announcing the JAG's entrance."

"All rise," a young officer called. "The tribunal to determine the identity of the android calling himself Lieutenant Commander Data has begun. The honorable Rear Admiral Albert Jethro Chegwidden presiding."

Admiral Chegwidden was a bald Caucasian human male who appeared to be in his fifties. He spoke with a drawl that indicated that his birthplace was either in the southeastern portion of the North American continent or the colony world of Dixon Four. "Let's begin the proceedings. Commander Rabb I was given to believe that Lieutenant Commander Data was dead. He sacrificed himself destroying the _Scimitar_, a Reman vessel that possessed a weapon that could have destroyed all life on a planet at the press of a button, am I correct?"

"That is correct Admiral," Rabb acknowledged as an elderly Vulcan entered the courtroom and sat in the back to watch the proceedings. "Commander Data did indeed give up his life to save the _Enterprise_ and prevent the Reman weapon from being used against Earth. He saved us all. But before he sacrificed himself he downloaded his entire personality into the android known as B4 that Shinzon planted aboard the _Enterprise_ to sabotage her."

"This is going to take all day," Chegwidden sighed. "Let's hear the testimony from the experts."

Maya, Ayeka and Geordi gave their testimony. All tests concluded that the consciousness within the android's positronic net was one hundred percent Data.

"There is still the matter of legal precedent," Admiral Chegwidden said. "Can you provide legal evidence that the android before us should be legally considered Lieutenant Commander Data and not just a flawless copy? Can you justify this android resuming his brother's commission?"

"I believe I can," Rabb nodded. "Admiral, I would like to introduce Lieutenant Harry Kim, presently serving aboard the _USS Enterprise_. Back in Stardate 49548.7 Ensign Kim was killed by a hull breach aboard the _USS Voyager_."

"Is this the same _Voyager_ that spent seven years in the Delta Quadrant?" Chegwidden asked.

"The same sir," Rabb said.

"The lieutenant looks pretty healthy for someone who died over eight years ago," the admiral said dryly. "I assume there's a good story behind this?"

"Yes sir," Rabb nodded. "It seems that a spatial anomaly duplicated the _USS Voyager_ and everybody onboard. The duplicate _Voyager_ was destroyed to prevent capture by a hostile species known as the Vidians and only Lieutenant Kim and a child named Naomi Wildman survived. _Voyager_'s version of Miss Wildman had died shortly after birth."

"I see," Chegwidden nodded. "And Lieutenant Kim here has been serving in Starfleet for the last eight years with no apparent abnormalities."

"Not everybody can serve aboard the _Enterprise_ sir," Rabb smiled.

"If you'll please Commander, Lieutenant Kim can toot his own horn," Chegwidden said dryly. "Lieutenant Kim do you concur with what Commander Rabb has told this court today?"

"Yes sir," Kim nodded uneasily. "It's in my record sir."

"Write me an affidavit anyway, Lieutenant," Chegwidden said. "When this is over I want a paper trail to cover my six. Do you have any other examples?"

"Yes sir," Rabb nodded. "May I present Master Chief Miles O'Brien who suffered a fatal radiation exposure in Stardate 48602."

"I see that he's with us here today," Chegwidden said wryly. "What's his story?"

"Chief O'Brien suffered fatal damage to his cerebrospinal cells caused by temporal shifts that were in turn caused by exposure to a Romulan quantum singularity warp core," Rabb explained.

"Temporal shifts?" Chegwidden interrupted. "Commander, is this going to be about time travel?"

"Only a displacement of about three hours sir," Rabb assured him.

"Oh hell!" the admiral grumbled. "Make it brief. Which Miles O'Brien is he?"

"The one from three hours in the future, Admiral," Rabb said. "Three hours of his memory are from an alternate time line."

"Mister O'Brien is this true?" Chegwidden growled.

"Oh uh, yes sir," O'Brien nodded nervously. "Every word of it."

"The court requests your affidavit confirming the details of this incident," Chegwidden sighed. "Are any other examples present in the court today?"

"Only if you count Ambassador Spock sir," Rabb indicated the elderly Vulcan sitting in the back.

"Let me guess: _He_ also came back to life?" Chegwidden asked wryly.

"That's right sir," Rabb nodded. "Captain Spock even had a funeral. His body was exposed to the effects of a protomatter experiment and cloned a new one out of his dead tissues back in Stardate 8130. After treatment on Vulcan the ambassador went on to serve the Federation in both Starfleet and the civilian sector."

"Ambassador, this is indeed an honor," Chegwidden addressed the elderly statesman. "I take it there were no long term side effects to your resurrection?"

"None that I can determine," Ambassador Spock shrugged with exaggerated innocence. "Certainly none that have interfered in the performance of my duties."

"Okay, I get the picture," Chegwidden nodded wearily. "I'm beginning to wonder whether there's anybody in this courtroom that hasn't died and come back to life. The court will take a recess to deliberate the evidence presented," he said as he rapped the desk with his gavel. "Court adjourned."

_Next: Daddy's Little Girl_


	9. Daddy's Little Girl

_JAG and Star Trek and all related material are © Paramount Studios. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of Paramount Studios, the author, or this website._

**Captain Picard Single Father**

By Galaxy1001D

_Chapter Nine: Daddy's Little Girl_

_Captain's Personal Log, Stardate 57022. While Admiral Chegwidden deliberates on the status of Mister Data I need to find some way to keep him from persecuting himself for the loss of B4._

In a boardroom at Starfleet Command the current and former officers of the _Enterprise_ were getting reacquainted with the newly restored Lieutenant Commander Data.

"The hearing seems to be going your way Data," Geordi smiled. "Ambassador Spock actually came here to testify for you."

"When you reach my age you have a lot of time on your hands," the elderly Vulcan shrugged. "You aren't alone in your strange circumstances, Data. Others have experienced these challenges."

"Yeah, and I actually saw myself die," Miles O'Brien added. "If you ever want to talk about it I'm teaching at Starfleet Academy."

"_I_ was _cloned_," Will Riker insisted childishly. "I know I didn't die or was replaced by my clone but I think that should count for _something_."

Worf shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Will darling it doesn't all have to be about you," Deanna gently scolded.

Will laughed. He had only been joking anyway.

"If the court decides that you're B4 are you going to join Starfleet again?" Geordi asked. "You could probably get your hours in teaching and be out in a starship again in no time."

Data seemed overwhelmed by all the attention. He chose to answer Geordi's question. "I am currently keeping my options open."

"How are you feeling, Data?" Beverly Crusher asked. "Are you up to accepting your emotion chip yet?"

"Considering the circumstances I feel it would be better to postpone testing my emotion chip's compatibility with my new positronic net until after the verdict is rendered," Data admitted. "Until I get used to having emotions again, the chip could make me appear… unstable."

"Yeah better safe than sorry, Data," Geordi nodded.

The door hissed open and Captain Picard and Commander Rabb entered the room. "Mister Data, I've got good news and bad news concerning that legal problem you wanted to address," Picard announced.

"And which legal problem is that sir?" Data asked.

"Whether or not you should be held accountable for the manslaughter of B4," Picard clarified. "If the court decides that you are indeed Mister Data, you are intending to accept responsibility for B4 aren't you?"

"B4?" Will Riker asked. "What about B4?"

"Mister Data is under the impression that he's killed B4 and should be held accountable," Picard explained.

A babble of voices from Data's old friends made conversation impossible until Picard shouted and gestured for silence. When it was quiet, Captain Picard spoke again. "However, Commander Rabb has informed me that in this case going down for manslaughter might be harder than it sounds. Commander?"

Rabb seemed almost embarrassed. "Mister Data, I don't know how to tell you this… But you don't have a case. B4 was considered a nonperson at the time of your death. Legally you're guilty of nothing, whether you're Data or B4."

"I do not understand," Data frowned. "I should think that my crime would be obvious. I stole my brother's body so that I could live. I have ended his life."

"That's the problem," Rabb shrugged. "There's no proof that B4 was alive in the first place. It's not fair but it's the law."

"Explain," Data said.

"With a human child, the potentiality for sentience is assumed," Rabb explained. "A human or Klingon baby is protected by law from before birth, but an android… well… An android is legally considered a machine until it proves otherwise. Once it has demonstrated a minimum level of sentience, its existence is protected just like anyone else's. Until then it's considered a machine, not a person."

Data shook his head. "Such a double standard is dangerous for future generations of androids. I shall have to establish a legal precedent by standing trial for my brother's deletion. Commander Rabb I request that I be held for the manslaughter of my brother. It will be the only way to safeguard…"

Picard broke in at that moment. "Mister Data, if I may interrupt, have you considered what effect this will have on your daughter?"

"It is because of Lal that I must do this sir," Data said. "If I do not take responsibility for B4's life in the future people may attempt to cheat death by stealing android bodies. I assure you this is for her benefit."

"Is that so?" Picard pursed his lips. "Let's just see what your daughter has to say about this, shall we? Deanna, would you be so kind as to bring in Lal?"

Deanna nodded and left the room. Soon she came back in with Lal who was followed by Maya and Ayeka. "Father?" Lal asked hesitantly. "They explained to me what happened. Is it really you?"

"Yes Lal," Data assured her. "It is I, your father. I am myself again. B4 is gone and I am in his place. I trust that Captain Picard has taken good care of you?"

"He has done his best given his limitations," Lal granted, "but do you intend to confess to killing your brother?"

"I believe I have no choice," Data shrugged. "In order to…"

"Don't do it," Lal ordered. "The action is unnecessary and rash. Nothing can be gained from such a course of action. I don't want you to do it."

"I regret that I must," Data apologized. "It is necessary in order to set a legal precedent for…"

"I don't care about a legal precedent," Lal interrupted. "I want my father back."

"I am back Lal," Data nodded. "But I must take responsibility for…"

"No you mustn't," Lal snapped. "It was an accident. There's no one to blame."

"B4 never received his chance to see if he was going to live or not," Data said sadly. "I have denied him the opportunity to become a person. I cannot just ignore that."

"Why not?" Lal asked curtly. "Will your incarceration bring him back?"

"Nothing can bring him back," Data said. "He was never allowed to form a personality in the first place. Hopefully my actions will insure that my mistake will not be repeated in the future."

"Since your action was accidental it seems unlikely," Lal retorted. "It's unlikely that it could be done on purpose, let alone repeated accidentally. There is no point pursuing this course of action."

Data gave an apologetic shrug. "Perhaps when you are older, you will understand."

"It seems unlikely." Lal looked away.

"I've had just about enough of this," Picard grumbled with a melodramatic sigh. "Lal, activate your emotion chip."

"I would rather not," Lal stood at attention like a soldier. "Given the current state of events it would only be detrimental and serve no purpose."

"Lal," Picard gave a nod in encouragement. "Trust me on this."

"Very well," Lal nodded and then closed her eyes. She grimaced as if in pain and her body trembled. A tiny scream rose from her throat until it became an ear-piercing shriek. "I hate you father!" she yelped as she jumped in place before stalking her creator. "I hate you for abandoning me! How dare you die and come back only to have yourself arrested for a stupid mistake! How could you leave me alone like this? I love you and I want you back! And now you want to sacrifice yourself for a mistake that should never have existed in the first place! How dare you! How dare you do this to me! If you really loved me you wouldn't go through with it! How can you do this? Father don't do this!" She hugged her father and buried her head on his shoulder. "Don't do this…" she sobbed as she clung to him.

Data's face had a look of confusion as Lal cried on his shoulder. Finally he started stroking her hair and glanced with what might be described in embarrassment in Rabb's direction. "Commander Rabb, I withdraw my request," he said quietly.

"Fine by me Mister Data," Rabb nodded while trying to hide his smile. "It would have just made extra work for me anyway."

Picard smiled gratefully at Deanna. "What can I say, Counselor? You still got it."

"Show me one father who can resist his daughter's tears," Deanna Riker smirked.

"Even without his emotion chip, he's just a big softie," Will Riker smiled. He glanced at Picard with a mocking grin. "You _do_ realize that you've just taught a girl with an IQ of over two hundred that she can get her way if she throws a temper tantrum don't you?"

"Not my problem, Number One," Picard shook his head. "If the hearing goes our way I plan to relinquish custody of Lal back to Data as soon as possible."

"Lal… Lal…" Data murmured to his daughter.

"Yes Father?" The android girl looked up at him hopefully.

"I have taken your advice," he assured her. "I will not attempt to hold myself accountable for the deletion of your uncle. In this case, it appears that the law is on your side."

"The system works, sometimes," Ayeka smiled. "See what happens when you get in touch with your feelings? The rest of us can address your needs."

"You're right, counselor," Lal nodded. "I apologize for some of the things I said."

"Thank you," Ayeka nodded before glancing at Doctor Maya. "I suppose I should take what I can get," she murmured.

"It is impossible to take what you _can't_ get," Maya nodded.

* * *

><p>After the recess, Picard and the others went back to the courtroom. Chegwidden entered and sat behind the bench. "I have reviewed the data…" he looked awkwardly at the android. "I mean 'the facts of the case' and request testimony from one more witness. Counselor Riker, will you approach the bench?"<p>

"Yes, your honor?" Deanna smiled as she walked forward.

"Commander, I have been told that you have served with the late Mister Data aboard _Enterprise_s_ D_ and _E_ for the last one and a half decades, am I correct?" the admiral asked her.

"Yes sir," she nodded. "That is correct."

"And during that time you have served as the ship's psychiatric counselor and consider yourself familiar with Mister Data's mind and personality, is this so?" Chegwidden asked.

"Yes your honor, it is," Deanna nodded.

"It would appear that out of everyone here today you are the most qualified to determine if the mind in that body really is Commander Data yet this court has yet to hear your testimony," Chegwidden scolded. "In your opinion, is the android in the court today Mister Data or not?"

"Your honor, there is no doubt in my mind that Mister Data is sitting in this court today," Deanna smiled. "The brief contact I've had with him has removed all shadow of doubt from my mind."

"Thank you counselor, you may be seated," Chegwidden said, "but I request your written medical opinion for my records. I'm ready to give my ruling." When Deanna was seated he gave an announcement. "Based off the testimony I've heard today I'm ruling that the identity of the android is indeed Lieutenant Commander Data of Starfleet and I'm proud to award him the rank of full commander that he has earned from his skill, devotion to duty and long years of service. I might add that this is somewhat of a historic occasion, for this is the first time a posthumous promotion has ever been awarded to someone who's still with us. Congratulations Mister Data and see Commander Rabb about regaining your estate."

Applause filled the courtroom. Data raised his eyebrows and did his best approximation of concealed glee.

* * *

><p>Later aboard the Enterprise Rabb, Picard, and Data were in Picard's office filling out legal forms. Data was in uniform and he had three full pips on his collar. "Okay it's done," Rabb smiled as they set down their PADDs. "As soon as I file this, custody of Lal is officially yours Mister Data."<p>

"Thank you for all your help Commander Rabb," Data shook Rabb's hand as the young officer prepared to go. Picard rose and handed Rabb his PADD.

"That's what I'm here for Commander," Rabb smiled. He turned and shook Picard's hand. "It was great meeting you sir. If you're near Earth and need legal advice be sure to look me up."

"I'll do that Commander," Picard nodded as Rabb left the room. "Take care. And congratulations to you Mister Data," he said as he shook Data's hand. "Not only are you full Commander but you're a father again."

"Will you miss her sir?" Data asked. "Even though she will still be aboard, she will not be your stepdaughter anymore, but she _will_ be your goddaughter. Will you miss having custody of her?"

"Er… I think that Lal's company may be something that is best enjoyed in small doses," Picard cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Intriguing," Data nodded thoughtfully. "Captain Maddox said the same thing."

"I don't doubt it," Picard muttered. It seemed suspicious that Maddox hadn't tried to keep Lal at the Daystrom Institute where he could study her. Apparently even one of the foremost experts in positronic artificial intelligence decided that Lal's company was too much of a good thing. "One question I _do_ have Mister Data… why didn't you tell me about her?"

"About who sir?" Data frowned.

"About Lal," the captain sniffed indignantly. "I count you as one of my closest friends and you never saw fit to mention that you had a child. Why not?"

"I believe you are mistaken sir," Data said. "I can name several instances where…" his voice trailed away as he frowned in concentration. "Accessing." He nodded as his eyebrows rose in his best approximation of surprise. "It would appear you are correct, Captain. I cannot find a single instance where Lal's existence came up in conversation. Most curious. It would seem that I never told you about her."

"Data, why not?" asked a disbelieving Picard. "You told everybody else."

"I do not know," Data shrugged in apology. "It was not deliberate concealment on my part. It simply… slipped my mind."

* * *

><p>Picard and Data entered the bridge. Picard sat in the captain's chair while Data took his place at ops. "Well Number One," Captain Picard said to Commander Madden, "I'm glad to say that our personal business is done and we can finally begin our shakedown cruise. To make up for lost time we'll begin our next assignment… Doctor Maya," he blinked as the Vulcan physician entered the bridge. "I didn't expect to see you on the bridge. Is there some sort of medical situation that needs addressing or did you want to see us leave drydock?"<p>

The dainty Vulcan tilted her head and flashed one of her almost-smiles. "I simply wanted to tell Mister Data that his tests have come back and it's safe to install his emotion chip as soon as he is available."

"Well Data?" Geordi smiled and carried his PADD over to ops from the master systems display on the back wall where he had been monitoring engineering subsystems. "Are you ready to install your emotion chip?"

"Mister Data!" Ayeka squeaked as she entered the bridge. "One of the other children said something mean to Lal and now she's locked herself in the bathroom and won't come out!"

"I think I shall postpone installing my emotion chip until later," Data told Geordi.

"Good call," Geordi grinned.

Data glanced back at Maya. "Perhaps next week."

"Or next month," Geordi joked.

"Or next year," Worf rumbled from the tactical station. When the others looked at him he squirmed uncomfortably. "I know how challenging it is to be a single parent," he explained.

"What is Mister Data doing in Harry's seat?" Ayeka asked Maya. "Does this mean he's been replaced as operations officer?"

"Yes but it means that the _Enterprise_ now has a new conn officer," Harry said as he entered the bridge and took his place at the helm. "I'm still a department head and command red looks good on me," he winked at Ayeka while pulling on his collar.

"Well if we're done with the personal business I think we're ready to begin our shakedown cruise," Picard cleared his throat dryly before turning to Madden. "Commander in order to make up for lost time we'll be simultaneously exploring the Denab system." He turned to look at Geordi and Worf. "It… ah… should be interesting." He glanced at Harry and Data. "It's a place where..." he stopped as a thought came to him and smiled, "…where no one has gone before."

* * *

><p>The starship <em>Enterprise<em> floated out of drylock before disappearing into warp.

END


End file.
